The Memories of Love
by Moonlight X Luna
Summary: The wolf named luna who was childhood friends with Sesshomaru has had feeling for him and now she is traveling with Inuyasha and his friends to get the sercet jewel shards from Naraku will she still having feelings for him you will find out soon enough.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"How could you do this" said a voice with sadness, the young girl was hearing everything that was happening "How could you let that damn Wolf Logan get away from the soliders since he stole stuff" said a female voice "My dear Arya he protected Luna from the snake youkia before it could get her innocence taken away from her" said her fathers voice "Oh! Your right about that my love" She said and she hugged him tightly "I just hope she can become a strong one" said her father.

The young girl named Luna was walking around the castle smiling has the guest were smiling at her then her brother Loki was coming at her "Good Morning Brother" she said to him "Luna hurry up and get dressed" he said "How come big brother" she asked him then he stared at her "Cause the Lord of the west is coming to talk father about stuff" said Loki "Alright" she said nodding and walking to her room.

"Father why must we go to the east" said a young Sesshomaru has he looked at his father "I must talk to Lord Ryu about the war and I will be needing his help soon since you are still young to not be able to fight" said the mighty Lord Toga "Fine but has along has there are no girls staring at me I'm fine" he said making his father laugh "Just don't be rude to their three daughter but then again he has a younger child at the age of 5 I believe so be nice" said Touga with a chuckle making Sesshomaru glare at his father and he sigh since he was 8 in human years.

The 5 year old Luna was wearing a Kimono and sitting in her mothers Lap with her stroking her midnight blue hair with red streaks in it "My my what a pretty little girl I have" said her father "Thank you daddy!" she said with excitement and got off her mothers lap to go hug her father "Dad does Lord Toga have any children" she asked him with curiousity "Yes he has an 8 year old boy who will be with Loki and your sisters Star,Lulu and Sapphira" he said has she pouted "Why can't I play with him" she said with saddness then she jumped down went to Loki and her sisters "Hey Lulu" she smiled at her older sister who was 13 "Well Hello there Luna" said Lulu with a smile has she hugged her little sister "Sis you like pretty with your kimono like that" said a little Luna with a cute smile on her tiny face "thanks sis and so do you I like the baby blue with the clouds" she said with a smile just then the guard were coming in "Lord Ryu" they said "Yes" said her father "Let us introduce Lord Toga and Lord Sesshomaru" they said and They both came walking in all graceful.

They gracefully walked into the main hall and Sesshomaru looked at her with no emotion has she glared at him "My dear friend Lord Toga how wonderful it is to see you" said her father "and You Lord Ryu" said Lord of the west "My oh my you have been busy" he said looking at the children has they were lined up from the oldest to the youngest "How many kids do you have now Ryu"he asked looking at his friend "I have 5 all together" said her father "Well I see you have a young little one her with blue hair and red streaks" he said curiously "That one's Luna the youngest" he said smiling "and she's my little angel" said her father looking at her and clearing his throat to get her attention "Oh! I'm sorry I'm Luna" she bowed from the waist then back up "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Toga and Sesshomaru-chan" she said smiling.. "My what manners she has" said Toga smiling back "Alright now kids go do something while I talk to Lord Toga and Luna be good" he said finally "Yes dad" she said nodding but he doubted it though and they were off "Sesshomaru play nice" said Toga looking at Luna and he nodded going with them, They arrived at the dojo "Hey Sesshomaru want to spar" asked Loki who was 13 "Fine why not" he agreed then they went to their stances and begin fighting but in three moves Sesshomaru beat Loki "Loki!" screamed Luna running to her brother "Are you alright?" she asked and he nodded but he still had bruise "Poor bro-bro has bruises" she said glaring at Sesshomaru and standing up to face him "Luna no" said Lulu but she did it any way but first then Sesshomaru and she beat him in one move they all looked in awe at their sister "Never mess with my Brother" she said truimphly and went back to her brother smiling and thats when Sesshomaru knew she was special.


	2. Chapter 1:Cold Hearted

Memories of love

Chapter 1: Cold hearted

Luna was sitting in the garden staring at a blue rose with other roses and she smiles cutely "It has been 5 years since I kick his ass but he did derserve it" she said to herself but a pair of arms wrap around her waist and she lookes up seeing a pair of green eyes "Hey Kyo"she smiled cutely at him "Princess you need to get ready before Your friend Sesshomaru comes" he said :Luna sighed has he let go of her "I'm not doing this Kyo you can't make me" she said smirking has she was running away from him "Intil you catch me" she yelled in the hall and she could hear him growling 'Damn he is fast of course he is a neko demon' she thought to herself.

"Why must we do this when you stupid half breed son and your human mate along with us" said a mad Sesshomaru then got smacked in the head making him give a warning growl "Don't be rude my son" said Lord Toga sighing and looking at his mate has they landed in the courtyard near the palace seeing the lord come and greet them "Good to see you again Lord Toga" said her father "You too my friend" said Lord Toga "Let me introduce my lovely mate Izayoi and my Son Inuyasha" he said then her father bowed "Pleasure to meet you I'm Lord Ryu" he smiled looking at them "and you remember Sesshomaru" said Lord toga "Of course I remember the boy who got hurt by my daughter in one move" he said laughing "Wow I didn't now big brother got his ass kicked by a girl" said a small Inuyasha making him get smacked in the head "Shut up half breed" he said coldly.

"You still can't catch this girl Kyo" she said giggling when she was still running but he did catch her while tackling her to the floor "Well I guess I did catch you" he smiled and started tickling her "Hahaha...stop it...haha...Kyo please" she couldn't stop laughing "Kids knock it off" said her father making Kyo stop tickling "Sorry dad but were just playing" she pouted alittle giving him the puppy dog eyes "Luna we have guests here" he said then Kyo got off of me and bowed while I stood up "Sorry that I was having fun with my friend" she said coldly to her father then turned and walked away with Kyo in tow "What happened to her Ryu" asked Toga looking at his friend "Her mother died 3 years ago" he said with saddness looking at his daughter back.

Luna P.O.V

Luna was walking with her friend Kyo in the garden breathing to calm down 'I hate him with every passion of my body' she thought "Luna are you alright" asked Kyo cocerned laced in his voice making her sigh "He's changed since my mother died" she said with saddness laced around her voice "and I can't take it anymore" she said about to cry intil he went and hugged her tightly.

She cried in his chest has he comforted her to no end making her stop crying "Thanks Kyo your such a nice friend and I hope you and Takuto get together soon" she said smiling and feeling better "Thanks Luna and me too" said Kyo.

Sesshomarus P.O.V

Sesshomaru is sitting the garden with her brother Loki "Hey Loki" said Sesshomaru "Yea Sesshomaru" asked Loki "Would it be kool if I asked her sister out" he asked curiously "Well I don't know who you would asked" he anwsered having a good idea who "Luna"he said unemotionly "Ohhhhh the youngest" said Loki,

"Yea I like your sister Luna...only cause she's fiesty,Caring,Controling,Gorgoues eyes of the ocean and Beautiful" he said not even paying attention to his brother who was walking towards them.

"Who is this Luna girl your talking about you basterd"said Inuyasha then he got smacked by tiny hands "Don't call Sesshomaru a basterd you BAKA!" she yelled the last part out making everyone smiling at her even Sesshomaru "LUNA!" screamed a voice.

Nomarl P.O.V.

"LUNA!" screamed a voice she then turned around seeing her father walking out there with Lord Toga 'oh shit' she thought "Yes father" she said then got slapped across the face from her father "Don't hit him Luna" he yelled. Sesshomaru stood up grabbing her wrist and pulling her behind him "Don't touch her when she was just defending me cause this Baka called me a basterd so she came in before I killed him" he said coldly to her father and decided to walk away with Luna in hand they reached the hallway and he smelt her tears.

"Why are you crying Luna" he asked her

"You protected me from my father...Thank you Sesshy" she said smiling has he stared at her with his golden eyes and kissed her lips with his.

"Remeber that I will always protect you no matter what" he said whispering in her ears and walking her to her room "Good night Luna" he said kissing her forehead, "Good night Sesshy" she smiled and started giggling at the nickname "I hope you don't mind me calling you that" :Luna asked and he shook his head then he started walking away to his own room for the night then she went to her room and went to sleep.

Me: Thank you for reading my second chapter and I know it was impossible to wait but deal for while has I finished the next chapter (she sighed)

Inuyasha: I can't believe I got hit in the head (sighing wanting to get mad at the writer)

Sesshomaru: You deserved it for calling me a basterd you baka

Luna: Be nice Boys.

Me: Please Review this for next time I will next tell you what happens


	3. Chapter 2: Falling for someone

**Chapter 2: Falling for someone**

Luna woke in her bed seeing the sun peek through her window and hearing yelling in the courtyard, She got out of bed walking out of her balcony wearing a blood red night kimono "Sesshomaru you Baka" said Inuyasha "Hey all I did was kiss her so what" Yelled Sesshomaru and hearing this made her giggle seeing four pairs of golden eyes looking up at her "See what you did you" said Inuyasha "You woke her up you Baka" he yelled then Sesshomaru ignored him jumping up to the balcony startling her "Sesshomaru don't do that" Luna said looking at him making him chuckle with amusment "Your so cute when your scared" he said amusment laced in his voice.

"Shesh Sesshy you are so kind" she said looking at him with midnight blue eyes with angry in her aura "Will you calm down I don't want her father getting worried and my father bugging me" her said making her giggle "So sorry Sesshy" she said smiling cutely.

Sesshomaru sighed looking at her smile wanting to touch her lips again 'She is so cute when smiling' he thought '**To bad for you that she is not old enough' said his inner beast '**Go back to your corner' he said coldly.

"Ummmmm Sesshy...Are you alright" asked Luna making him come back to reality "Yea I'm fine Luna" he said with charm "Good I was worried for a minute" she said looking at him with concern in her eyes. He touched her cheek "I'm fine Luna" he said kissing her forehead making her blush blood red on her face "Sesshy why do you do that to me huh?" she asked embarrsed.

Sesshomarus P.O.V.

I chuckled seeing her blush and smirking the way I always did "What do you want me to kiss your lips again" he asked making her shiver in her back "SESSHOMARU!" yelled an angry parent 'oh man this always happens' he thought "I'll see you later" he said leaning his head toward her lips and capturing them in his own before he pulled away "Bye my Moon" he said jumping off the balcony to his father "Yes father" he said "Come on we have pratice" said Lord Toga seeing a really flushed Luna on her balcony "That's my boy" he said proud "Dad shut up" he said leaving for the dojo "Wait up I'm coming" he said following his son.

Luna's P.O.V.

'He kissed me and his lips were so soft' she thought in her head '**Well he likes you duh' said her inner self **'Go to you smoothie bar you pain in the ass' she said making her inner beast retreat for now, She went to her closet and picked out a baby blue with white clouds and blue roses on it has she went to the hot spring to clean up for the day.

She washed her body with her scent smelling of roses and lillies has she got out of the springs, she dried herself off and got her kimono on. She went to the dojo seeing Sesshomaru and Lord Toga sparring making her smile at the site.

Nomarl P.O.V.

"Very good my son" said Lord Toga then he smelt the most wonderful scent seeing Luna there he smiled and waved at her to come over "Well hello Luna" he said smiling at her "Hello Lord Toga"Luna bowed at him "Oh Sesshy"she said getting a laugh from Toga "Lord Sesshy it has a good ring to it" he said laughing amd her giggling recieving a glare from him.

Sesshomaru started growling warning them both to stop this at once "Sorry Sesshy" she said poutting giving him the puppy dog eyes with that, he sigh "Be lucky I can forgive you"he said then in came her father Sesshomaru decided to take Luna and go to the Garden .

He took her hand and started dragging out of the dojo and into the garden with Loki wondering why he is doing that but he remember yesterday so he dropped the subject "Sesshomaru?" she asked looking at his back "Luna the only reason why I am doing this is cause I don't want you to get hurt" he said unemotionly.

"I'm Glad you did Sesshomaru" Luna said smiling brightly

'God she is so cute' he thought **'Yea she is cute wait intil she becomes hold enough to bare pups' his inner beast smirked evilly **'Go back in your corner now' he thought coldly to his inner beast.

Lord Toga come up and picked her up "HEY put me down I hate being pick up" she said struggling and kicking againest him has he drape me over his shoulder "Luna your father wants" he said then Sesshomaru kicked his father in the groin grabbing Luna and running off to the Garden.

They ran to the garden and panting so heavily "Thanks again Sesshomaru" she said trying to breathe "No problem Luna" said Sesshomaru hugging her tightly never wanting to let go "We are leaving tomorrow Luna" he said suddenly "What?" Luna looked up to his face wanting to cry "What do you mean your leaving tomorrow" she asked concerned "We are leaving cause my father thinks it's time for us to leave" he said looking at her.

Night came has they slept expect for two people Sesshomaru and Luna, Luna was crying in her bed cause she was starting to like him and it might be years before she sees him again 'Why is this happening when I'm starting to have feelings for him' she thought has she kept crying in her knees. She heard a knock on the door "Come in" she said choking Sesshomaru walked in "Luna can I talk to you"he asked sitting on the edge of the bed making her nodd.

She moved closer to him "Luna I know this is sudden but I love you" he said looking at her midnight eyes has she looked at his golden eyes "I love you too" she said moving closer then their faces were an inch apart and he captured her lips has he put her on his lap deepen in the kiss.

He licked her bottom lip starting to get entrance when she gasp he got in exploring her sweet mouth they pulled away "Sesshomaru" she looked at him and they went to lay down on the bed together has she layed on his chest.

They fell asleep together, the sun come through the balcony doors coming upon the two sleeping lovers, Luna opened her eyes seeing a pair of golden eyes watching her wake up "Good Morning Sesshomaru" she said smiling cutely "Good morning Love" he said smiling back then a knock came "Who is it" Luna asked "It's me Lord Toga and I know Sesshomaru is in there"he said "Come in Lord Toga" she said uncovering them.

Lord Toga come in and saw them together just waking up "Good Morning Luna and Sesshomaru" he said looking at us has he shut the door "Good Morning Lord Toga" Luna said smiling "Well it's time to get ready Sesshomaru" he said then Sesshomaru got up and went to his room has Lord Toga left the room, She got up and went to her closet getting a black kimono with white stars on it and she went to the enterance hall waiting for them to leave.

Has they were saying good-bye Luna kissed Sesshomaru on the lips then they all went to shock expect for Sesshomaru has they pulled away, they smiled "Good-bye my sweet" said Sesshomaru smiling "Good-bye Sesshy" Luna smiled cutely and they left "I LOVE YOU" she screamed to him "I LOVE YOU TOO"he yelled too 'Hope I see you soon' they both thought and smiled.

Luna: Wow I fall in love with Sesshomaru I'm happy (smiling cutely hugging Sesshomaru)

Fan1: Get away from Sesshomaru-sama (growled alot)

Me:Wow I did good and this was longer than most of my chapters and I don't own Inuyasha at all (smiling brightly and looking at Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: I hope we get to be cause I kinda want to skip me being pinned to the tree for 50 years so yea lets past that please wench

Me: Inuyasha Don't call me that or Next Chapter Kagome will be sitting you alot (Smirking evilly wanting to hit him(

Read and Review please...


	4. Chapter 3: To remember

**Memories of Love**

**Chapter 3: To Remember**

**Luna sat in the courtyard wearing a midnight blue kimono with pink sakura blossoms intrailed with gold thread. She sniffed the place and she stood up "Hmmmmmm we have intruders" she said then Takuto come ranning "Lady Luna you have some guests waiting for you in the entrance" he said smiling "Thank you Takuto and when is the wedding again" she asked "I don't know what Lord Loki has decided shesh" he said walking back insidee has she followed him.**

**"Inuyasha why are we here" asked Miroku pacing back and forth "My friend from long ago lives here" he said sitting on the ground waiting patiently "Inuyasha it's been awhile" said Luna walking in the room when Miroku come over and grabbed her hands "Hello there milady" he said holding on to her hand "Will you bear my children" he asked intil Sango knocked him out "Does he always do that" she asked and they nodded "I see you have two girls here Inuyasha" she said "Yes we have been searching for an evil Hanyou" said Inuyasha "Naraku who wears a pelt of an animal and who has shikon jewel shards" said Luna. "You know alot Lady Luna" Miroku said sitting up "She has two" said Kagome "She's the Jewel shard Miko isn't she" asked Luna has she pulled them out of her sleeve and handing them to her "Thank you" said Kagome pulling out her bottle with the Shikon Jewel Shards in them.**

**"Luna we need a place to stay for the night" asked Inuyasha "Yes you may stay if I can travel with you" Said Luna with seriousness laced in her voice has she stared at them "I think she should come" said Sango "I agree with Sango" said Kagome "Then it is settled that I shall follow" said Luna "Sorry I don't speak like that often" she smiled.**

**Lunas P.O.V.**

**I walk around the castle showing everyone their rooms that night has I went to my room to pack for my Jounary with them "This is going to be fun since I never got to leave the palace even once in my life" She said excitedly has she grabbed some training Kimonos and Comfortable ones as well then she heard a knock on the door "Come in" she anwsered then Inuyasha come in "Yes Inuyasha what can I do for you" she said "when you see Sesshomaru you won't remember him the way you used to cause he has changed" said Inuyasha looking at me with concern "Thanks for you concern Inuyasha I'll be fine don't worry" she said has he come and hugged me tightly "Thanks Inuyasha" she said hugging him back "But be careful" said Inuyasha has he pulled away and left the room.**

**I put on my night kimono and brushed my knee length midnight hair while walking over to my balcony to stand outside smiling has I stare at the sky and open my mouth to sing what my sister taught me.**

Hi Miss Alice

Anata garasu no me donno yume wo

Mirareruno, Mirareruno

Mata atashi kokoro ga sakete nagareteru

Tsukurotta sukima ni koikutachi

still you do not answer...

Still you do not answer...

**I stop singing and look out noticing servants stopping to listen and I blush going back inside and into my room to sleep. I fell asleep under my covers, something was moving so I wake up and removed the covers from my body seeing that little fox named Shippo in my bed "Shippo what's wrong" I asked him "Well I had a nightmare but I couldn't find Kagome or Sango so I came in your room to found you already asleep so I decided to sneak into your bed while you were asleep" he answered her "Shippo you could have woke me up" I answered back at him smiling "Can I sleep with you please Lady Luna" asked Shippo giving me the puppy dog eyes and I nodded my head and we layed down and covered up falling asleep.**

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

**Luna woke up seeing Shippo still asleep "Hey Shippo you need to wake up before they leave us" she said shaking Shippo awake "I'm wake Luna" said Shippo sitting up "Well let's go to a bath in the hot springs then" she said getting up and carrying Shippo out of bed and into a different room "Come on we gotta hurry up and go" said Luna in the middle of getting undressed and help Shippo in and watching his hair and body and washing hers as well. **

**Luna and Shippo went to go get dressed, She put him in a dark green and bring out his eyes. She wore a baby blue with white clouds and a baby midnight dragon on it "Well let's go meet them at the entrance" she said taking Shippo's hand and walking down the hall seeing them already "Well let's go before someone decides anything" she said "Lady Luna wait" said Takuto running towards us "What is it Takuto" Luna asked waiting for him to catch his breathe "You forgot your sword and this" he said giving her sword and an egg to her "Takuto what is this" she asked with curiousity in her voice "It's an egg of some sort that your brother wanted me to give you" he said hugging her "Tell him I said thanks" she said hugging him back.**

**Then they were off heading West, towards the rumor of him being in the west. They entered the western lands by night fall and decided to set up camp for the night "I'm going to the hot springs if you need me" said Luna walking off.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

**I walked in the tree lines were I heard screaming, Being that I was strong and courages I ran to the sorce of the scream noticing fire every where and an imp with a two headed dragon badly injured then seeing a demon going after a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes then I went to the clearing yelling "Hey you ugly back off the little human girl before I kill you" then ran infront of the little girl has the demon looked at me "You and what army human" he said all creepy making me smirk "Don't call me Human Ugly troll" she said smirking then striked him killing him in one shot "I told you leave her alone didn't listen" she said then the imp come up pointing the staff in my direction "Get away from the girl" he yelled and I sighed "Staff of two heads" he yelled and I got infront of the girl getting burned "Master Jaken Stop" yelled the little girl and the imp stopped "Are you alright miss" she asked cocern laced in her voice "Yea I'm fine but are you alright" I said looking at her and smiled.**

**That's when the wind picked up showing a demon appear with long silver hair and golden amber eyes "Lord Sesshomaru your back" said the little girl running and hugging his leg has he patted her head and looked over to me with my burnt back showing though my kimono then I stood up walking away.**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

**I ran infront of her with my hand around her neck and pushed her againest a tree "Lord Sesshomaru wait please don't kill her she saved me but Jaken attacked her" she yelled but I just wanted her to go limp which she did throwing her over my shoulder and sighing "Let's go home" I said but before they could Inuyasha and the gang came out "I knew she would be with you Sesshomaru" said Inuyasha smirking "I do remember you had a thing for her when we were little" he said smirking "That was a long time ago" I said coldly feeling a sting on my cheek so I looked down seeing a glaring demoness and she jumped down and walked to the group and walking away from me watching Inuyasha smirk seeing her wanting to cry cause of him.**

**I saw her hurt and I did the hurting but I wouldn't let them see my softens at all so I turned around and left them fellowing me was Rin and Jaken but Rin stopped and turned around and decided to walk back to Luna. I noticed this and sighed for having a ward with a warming heart.**

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

**Rin come over and hugged Luna tightly "Thank you for saving me again" she said smiling "Your welcome little one" Luna faked smiled trying not to look hurt but then she felt dizzy and went to faint but to strong arms caught her before she fell on Rin but before darkness came someone screamed her name.**

**Later that night**

**Luna woke up hearing voices near her then someone giggling near her "She's a wake everyone" said a familiar voice, She opened her eyes to see Rin standing over her "Are you alright Luna" asked Rin worried in her eyes "Yea I'm just fine" she said sitting up looking around seeing Jaken insulting and right behind him was the cold hearted basterd who she once loved and he stood up looking at her with soften eyes telling her to follow him.**

**She stood up to following after him and they stood in a clearing looking at each other intil he come and hugged her tightly "I'm sorry Luna" he said calmly "I didn't mean to hurt you" he said still hugging her tightly "Sesshomaru do you really mean that" she asked him and he nodded making her smile but this didn't go unnoticed by a wind witch named Kagura who watched them for a long time.**

**Me:Sorry for not updating but my basterd of a father took away my internet for three days and I was also having writers block and also- getting cut off-**

**Inuyasha: Maybe you have been dating and never told anyone**

**Me: That is so not true at all**

**Luna: Inuyasha leave her alone before I hurt you**

**Me: Yea what she said and I have been packing cause I'm moving in july to a different city -smiling cutely-**

**Sesshomaru: That makes sense I think -looking confused alittle-**

**Me: Well I hope you like this chapter and please review and I will continue before I move**

**English version of the song**

**Hi Miss Alice**

**With your glass eyes, What kind of dream**

**Do you see?, What do you see?**

**Once again, My hear is torn apart and drifts away.**

**Lost Memories protrude from sealed crevices**

**Still you do not answer...**

**Still you do not answer...**

**Me:The song is Still Doll from Vampire Knight please Review...**


	5. Chapter 4: People need love

Memories of love

Chapter 4: People need love

Luna still stood there hugging the killing perfection just like she always did and wanted to stay that way for a very long time but they couldn't so she pulled away smiled up at him "I'm going to the hot springs and I'll be back soon I promise" she said walking away from him "Alright but be safe" he said walking back to the camp.

Luna's P.O.V.

I arrived at the hot springs stripping and diving into the springs then coming up for air and started scrubbing my body and hair thinking of a song I used to sing when I was happy then raising her voice to sing,

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

I got out of the hot springs feeling someone near the area "Who's there" I yelled then some with black hair and peircing red eyes come "What do you want" I yelled at her putting angry in my voice "What are you to Sesshomaru little onna" she asked smirking "Do not call me Human you stupid wench" I yelled at her running at her and striking at her cheek which hurt alot "Watch what you say to me wind witch" I said coldly but cool like. She laughed at me "What are you to Sesshomaru" she asked again "I'm his friend from childhood that's all" I said plainly "Then he won't miss you" she said but before striking me someone pushed her againest a tree choking her.

Nomarl P.O.V.

Sesshomaru was choking Kagura "How dare you speak to her like that" his eyes blood red "Sesshomaru don't hurt her please" she screamed at him then he looked at Luna but Kagura took this as a chance and kissed his lips but Luna was shocked so she ran from the area "Luna wait no" he yelled then choked Kagura more "The next time you do this to this Sesshomaru I will kill you" he said coldly then let go of Kagura and ran after Luna.

Luna was crying her eyes out cause what happened but Sesshomaru caught with her and pushed her againest a tree and pinned her there "Don't ran away mate cause of that witch" he said with his eyes still red, She looked at him with her midnight eyes then he kissed her wanting to take her now just like he always wanted to but couldn't since they were young but she pulled away "Sesshomaru please not here" she pleaded with her eyes then his eyes turned to nomarl then he let go "I'm sorry Luna" he said but he felt her hand on his cheek smiling brightly " I forgive you love" she said "but do you remeber that song we used to sing" she asked and he nodded "Let's sing it together" she said smiling cutely "Of course Love" he said then she begun singing her part

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air Oh

Sesshomaru smiled hearing her then he begun his part

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand

Then they song together

But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

Then he sung alone and still smiling

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

They sung together again smiling and looking over at each other

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

They stopped then looked at each other then heard clapping so they turned around "Finally you guys got together" said Inuyasha smirking "You guys song beautifully together" said Kagome smiling " You are right Kagome they sounded beautifully" said Miroku smiling and looking at sango "Well we should have a singing contest tomorrow tonight and Kagome can right the lyrics from her time but I did right that song No air" she said smiling " It's in my time... someone named Jordin sparks sings it" said Kagome smiling "Your from the future aren't you" asked Luna "Yes" she said smiling "Cool so you probably could get me mini skirts and jeans and tank top and also some pajamas right or maybe I can go with you" she said all excited "Of course you can" she said smiling.

Luna and Seshomaru went to the camp with the rest of the gang "So Sesshomaru you are joining the group cause I am in it right" she asked him "Yes only cause I don't trust that monk" he said glaring at the monk "Sesshy he has tried but I wouldn't let him at all so don't worry but I like it when you are here and I did hear what happened to your father and step mother" she said with sorrow laced in her voice "I'm fine my moon beauty" he said smirking **'We should have taken her then' whined his inner beast 'Go back to your corner now' said Sesshomaru in his mind 'Fine but I will be back soon to be with my mate' he said before leaving again **"Sesshomaru are you talking to your beast again" she asked which shocked him "Yes" he said plainly and she giggled.

"Luna time to go to sleep now" said Kagome smiling "What are you my mom" she said still sitting on Sesshomaru's lap "and plus I am comfortable on my fluffy-kun" she said giggling "It took you while to come with that one didn't it Luna cake" he said smirking "Don't mock me Lord Sesshy" she giggled has she looked up at him "Wow it is true they change each other" said Kagome amazed "Well they were raised together and she did defeat him when she was five" said Inuyasha laughing "Don't laugh Inuyasha" said Kagome "Why can't I wench" he said then his ears flattened "Inuyasha...SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT BOY" she yelled "Wow never knew she could do that" Luna said has she stared at her in awe "You are so awesome Kagome-chan" she said smiling cutely "T-thank you Luna" said kagome blushing has Inuyasha was knocked out in his crater "Let's go to sleep alright" said Kagome seeing Rin and Shippo sleeping together and that made her smile "Shippo is so cute" said Luna "Thanks I think" said Kagome "What you adpoted him" asked Luna and she nodded "Just like Sesshy adpoted Rin that is so cute" she said smiling cutely but fall asleep againest Sesshomaru "Let's go to sleep" said Sesshomaru standing up with Luna in his arm and went to a tree to sit down and he fall asleep along with the group.

Me: Thanks for reading my story and also please review it

Inuyasha: Why did she have to sit me so many time -yawning since her just woke up-

Me: Sorry Inuyasha just comedy that people deserve

Sesshomaru: I enjoyed it -smirking-

Luna: Be nice Sesshomaru -smiling cutely-

Kagome: I enjoyed it alot

Me: Please Review


	6. Chapter 5:The Sweet Love

**Memories of Love**

**Chapter 5: The Sweet Love**

Luna woke to see golden pair of eyes staring at her "Good Morning Sesshy-kun" she smiled kissing his cheek "Good Morning Blue rose with red streaks" he said smiling at her "Your hot when you smile so do it more often" she said "Only with you and Rin" Sesshy-kun said and he chuckled in amusement seeing her cute face blushing **'I see your feelings haven't changed have they young pup' Said his inner beast **'Don't start' he said **'you are taking away my fun so can I kiss her neck so when people see her they know she's mine' inner self said **'No now leave' he said to his otherself making him leave.

Luna looked at his face and started giggling "Are you talking to your inner beast again Mister Fluffy" said Luna giggling, "Hey listen what ever happened to Kyo" asked Sesshomaru and noticed her sadden gaze "I didn't know he died" he said looking at her "He didn't die...He just got a mate and then left to raise his kids with her" she said smiling cutely "Which I want one day" she said looking into his eyes "What is Takuto anyway" he asked "Takuto is a Neko Demon who is marrying my brother Loki" she said grinning "Wow your brothers gay" said Inuyasha. Then they looked at the rest of the group who was listening "Didn't anyone tell you'll that it's rude to eavesdrop" She said Coldly "Sorry Luna-chan but we just woke up and we heard Takuto and your brother that's all" said Miroku smiling pervertedly.

Luna stood up and went to the middle to get food and bring some for her and her perfect mate "Here you go Sesshy" she said handing him food "Thank you Luna" said Sesshomaru taking a bite and smirking at her **'She is perfect isn't she' said his inner self 'Yes she is' he said to him 'Well be glad I approve of her of course I did when we meet her' said his inner self 'Will you leave so I can eat now' said Sesshomaru has his beast left for his corner, **"Hey Luna do you want to go to the future with me" asked Kagome "Yes I would" Said Luna happily.

Luna's P.O.V.

I was so excited to be going with Kagome to the future but sad that I had to leave Sesshomaru here without and I wanted to hug him tightly, "Kagome bring me some Ramen" said Inuyasha "I'll bring everyone back something" she said smiling then walking to go to the hot springs. I stood up to go with her and when we got there it looked beautiful, "This is Gorgeous" said Kagome looking in awe "Yea it is gorgeous" she said smiling then they started getting undressed and slipped into the water.

We washed each other and talked awhile "So what was Inuyasha like when he was little" asked Kagome wondering "Well he was a pain in the ass so we never really talked but he was a brat and I got slap cause I hit him for calling Sesshomaru a basterd but Sesshomaru was always there for me" she said smiling "Wow I never knew that he could be that sweet" said Kagome looking at my form "Kagome will a wolf demon like myself be there" asked Luna has Kagome shook her head.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Luna to come back with the Miko "Hey Hanyou do you think your wench will ler me come along to protect Luna" asked Sesshomaru "Feh! I don't know Baka" annoyed Hanyou said then Sesshomaru had the half breed by his neck, "Watch what you say Half breed Scum" said Sesshomaru coldly then dropped him on the ground and walked away from him.

Nomarl P.O.V.

They walked back to the clearing and noticed Inuyasha was on the ground holding his neck "Let me guess you said something stupid to Sesshomaru didn't you Inuyasha" Luna asked "Feh! No" said Inuyasha crossing his arms "Your lying Inuyasha" she said looking at Sesshomaru and he nodded "Kagome are we going to the Bone eaters' well" she asked "I'm coming with since Sesshomaru wants to go since Luna will get herself into trouble" said Inuyasha "Sesshy I'll be fine I have Kagome-chan and her family" said Luna smiling "Luna I'm going and that's finally" he said coldly while standing up "Well maybe I don't need you to protect me cause I am not a little girl anymore" she shouted running away from the clearing but was grabbed by to strong wolf arms "Is anyone missing the lady of the east" said an unfamlier voice has She was struggling "Let her go Koga" said Inuyasha "Why are you telling me to let her go you mutt-face" yelled Koga "Cause she is my friend duh" said Inuyasha smirking "Unless you want to mess with him" he said pointing to the growling red eyed demon.

Koga let her go and she ran to Sesshomaru when she purred to calm him did he changed back to nomarl "Sesshomaru are you alright" she asked cocerned then he moved her behind her "The next time you touch her your life will be over" he glared at him "I'm only here for my beloved Kagome" koga said walking over to Kagome grabbing both her hands then making me run over "Don't touch her you flea-bitten wolf" growling at him with a warning "Scary Scary princess" he said smirking "Why don't you go to Ayame since she loves you" said Luna growling smacking his head "My Dear Kagome I'll be back for you" said Koga then running away has his followers followed after him "Poor wolf feeling the wrath of Luna" said Inuyasha smirking "Shut up half-breed" she growled at him.

Luna walked over to Sesshomaru and sighed has she watched the children "Do you want children that bad Mate" he asked slightly looking at nothing "Yes" she said looking up at him "Well once we mate I will give you what you want" he said looking down at her "You know we haven't k-kissed since we were children" she said moving inchs closer to his mouth "Your right about that princess" he said moving closer also "No kissing in front of the children" said Inuyasha walking over to sit in between them "Hey don't talk about that since I do remember Kagome said she kissed you infront of Shippo and everyone so you wouldn't lose your soul" she said making a point "Shut up Wolf brat" he said glaring at her.

Me: Thanks for reading my 5 chapter that I'm proud of (she smiled cutely)

Inuyasha: why did you bring that up miss Writer-sama ( he glared at her)

Kagome:I do like it alot since it's humor ( she smiled and giggled)

Me: Yay she agrees with me (she jumped up and down)

Luna: Well I hope things turn out good for us (she smiled cutely and looked at Seshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Meet to my love (he smirked looking at her)


	7. Chapter 6: Haterd Missing

**Memories of love**

**Chapter 6: The haterd of missing**

Luna was sitting around the camp fire with the rest of the group, Since they were in a village with her woman named Kaede has she sighed since Sesshomaru was gone "Whats wrong Luna-chan" asked Kagome has Luna looked at her "It's Sesshomaru he is still gone" she said with saddness "Maybe he left your ass for another girl" said Inuyasha then that made Luna cry "Inuyasha sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy" Kagome yelled for the Hanyou to lay in a crater knocked out "Stupid baka" whispered Shippo then the Sesshomaru walked in smelling salt in the air then noticed his annoying brother in a crater.

Luna walked over to the door seeing him and she stood up then walked over and slap him across the face then ranning out of the hut with tears going down her face and a stunned demon lord standing still looking at the miko "what just happened" he asked confused "You just got slapped by your girlfriend who was worried about you" said the Miko then he sighed "I should go find her shouldn't I" he said walking out of the door but Kagome walked over and touched his shoulder "I'll go find her cause she is still upset" she said walking out of the hut.

Sesshomaru sighed has he sat down "What the hell happened" asked Inuyasha has he sat up from his crater "Well after you fell asleep in your crater Sesshomaru came in then Luna stood up and slap him while ranning out then Kagome went to go look for her and you woke up" said Miroku grobing Sango's ass but she slapped him across the face and yelled "Pervert Monk" then she moved away from him has he looked really hurt.

Lunas P.O.V.

I ran though the forest but something stopped me with it circling my waist was a soul catcher "Get this stupid catcher away from me" I yelled at the thing "Or what demon your kill me cause I am already died" said an unfamiliar voice walking out of the shadows "Who the hell are you" I asked angry "I am the miko Kikyo" she had said to me "Well witch let me go for I have done nothing" I said to her "You are with Inuyasha that's enough" she said looking at me with those cold eyes and that made me laugh "Me...with Inuyasha...hahaha...I'm just childhood...friends"I said still laughing has the soul catcher let me go "I have Sesshomaru who I love" I said smiling cutely "Luna-chan where are you" yelled Kagome following me then Kikyo left along with her soul collectors.

Nomarl P.O.V.

Kagome walked into the clearing seeing Luna standing there "Luna there you are" she said walking over "Are you alright Luna" she asked her has Luna turned around to look at her "I'm fine Kagome let's go back before Kikyo comes back" said Luna walking over to Kagome "You meet Kikyo that witch just needs to die" she said angier in her voice "Kagome I know you love Inuyasha but good luck with that" she said to her then they walked away from the clearing and went back to the hut seeing Inuyasha on the ground and Sesshomaru standing above him growling "Sesshomaru what happened" asked Luna walking over to him and pulling him away from Inuyasha "He said that you were a spoiled Wolf brat that doesn't need anyone cause you are selfish so I attacked him ummmm knocked him out with the hilt of my sword" he said looking down in shame "Awwwww Sesshomaru" she said hugging him tightly "That is so sweet" she said kissing his cheek then Sesshomaru pulled something out of his sleeve and put it infront of her face "It's a blue rose for my princess of the night" he explained to her has he put it in her hair.

Luna blushed deeply looking into his eyes has she smiled brightly "Well we should go to sleep if we are going tomorrow" she said has she took Sesshomaru out of the hut and he pulled her by the waist has they jumped into a tree and she layed into his lap has she fell asleep "Good night my beauty" he said kissing her forehead has he fell alseep also not knowing anyone was watching them, The next morning Luna woke up seeing Sesshomaru still asleep has she looked at him she kissed his lips to wake him up which it worked then we pulled apart "Good morning sweetheart" she said in a sexy voice "Goos morning my angel" he said looking at her with golden eyes.

"Well ya'll come down here cause we need to leave here" yelled an annoyed half breed standing underneath the branch "We will be down in a minute Hanyou brat" she yelled has she jumped down punching his head and running away laughing "Came back here you brat" he yelled running after her. Sesshomaru chuckled then jumped down and followed them has she hid behind Kagome "Inuyasha leave her alone" she yelled at Inuyasha "Why should I wench" he yelled but his ears flattened againest his head "Inuyasha...Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sits sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit and sit boy" She yelled has she stomped away with her following suit "Kagome are you alright" asked Luna has she looked at her new found sister friend type thing "I'm fine Luna" she said smiling.

The gang went to the well has Kagome handed the two demons who were coming with her "Thanks for letting Sesshomaru come with us Kagome" she said smiling cutely to kagome has she stared at Sesshomaru's handsome form and she started purring before she looked around her has they all stared at her then she went into embarrasment "Can we leave already please" she said blushing badly "Jaken if Rin is hurt when I return your head will roll off your body" he said coldly grabbing on Luna has Inuyasha grabbed onto Kagome then they jumped down the well has blue light appeared infront of them and they when in a well house in the future.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru jumped out of the well while carrying them out of the well "When we get out of the well house I warn you to cover your noses" Kagome said in a warning tone "Alright" said Luna holding her nose has Sesshomaru did and they walked out of the well house and into the house "Mom I'm home and I have guests" said Kagome walking into the kitchen "Begone demons" yelled her grandfather "Dad stop it these are Kagome's guest" said her mother "Hello Miss Higurashi I am Lady Luna and this is Lord Sesshomaru" she said bowing has she nudged Sesshomaru to do the same which he did.

Then Miss Higurashi hugged her tightly "Your are so cute" she said smiling and notice Inuyasha there "Hello there Inuyasha nice to see you again" she said walking over to hug Inuyasha then Kagomes brother come running in "Awwww who is this little fella" said Luna bending down to his level "Hi I'm Souta and I'm not that young since I am 9 years old" said Souta walking over to Sesshomaru and looking at his clothes "Kagome who are these two people" he asked eyeing Luna "This is Luna and Sesshomaru from the Fedual era" she explained to her brother "Like Inuyasha" said Souta looking at them "Yes in fact Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are half brothers and Luna is their childhood friend and Sesshomarus Love" she said while looking at them with 'making a point' face and she smiled watching them blush "Wait isn't Sesshomaru the cold-hearted bastred that tries to kill you at times" asked Souta then kagome covered his mouth and fake laughing "SESSHOMARU TAISHO YOU ARE IN TROUBLE MISTER INU YOUKIA" yelled the wolf demoness has her eyes turned red with blue in the eyes has she glared at the demon lord then he shivered.

Me: This is a really good cliff isn't it (she grinned evilly)

Sesshomaru: No cause she is going to kill me (he ran away and jumped into a tree) save me please

Inuyasha: Poor bro...oh well what are you going to do (he walked away to sit on the couch with me)

Kagome: Luna calm down please (she hugged her tightly not letting go) he didn't mean and plus he changed when Rin started to follow him

Luna: (She growled warningly has she pulled away and jumped up the tree and smacked him) Be lucky Kagome is nice other wise you will get more

Sesshomaru: Understood (he hugged her tightly)

Rin: Luna-chan when you get back can I start calling you momma-chan (she smiled)

Me: Awwwww this so cute and when I am done I might write a sequal for this (She grinned really evilly)

Luna: Of course Rin you can (She hugged the little girl and smiled herself)

Shippo: Yay I'm happy for everyone( he smiled brightly)

Sango:(She walked in sighing and sat down) well this was good

Miroku: (He walked over to her and grobed her ass but got slapped and started rubbing it)

Me: Poor Miroku (She sighed and she snuggled into Inuyasha) Your comfortable Inuyasha

Inuyasha:Thanks cutie (He winked at her)

Me: Please review and maybe there will be alittle lemon if your lucky


	8. Infomation

**Information of ages**

**Luna:16 1/2**

**Sesshomaru:19 1/2**

**Inuyasha: 15 1/2**

**Kagome: 15 1/2**

**Sango: 16 1/2**

**Kohaku: 12**

**Miroku: 18 1/2**

**Shippo: 9 1/2**

**Rin 8 1/2**

**Jaken: I don't know**

**Souta: 9 1/2**

**Koga: 19 **

**Ayame: 17**

**Loki: 20 1/2**

**Lulu: 20**

**Star: 18**

**Sapphira: 16 1/2**

**Takuto: 19**

**Naraku: 23**

**Kikyo: 18 1/2**

**Kagura: 19**

**Kanna:8**

**--**

**Demons Infomation**

Luna: A wolf demon with spells

Sesshomaru: Inu Youkai (Dog demon)

Inuyasha: Half Dog Half Human

Kagome: Half Wolf (Which she doesn't know) Half Human and Miko

Sango: Demon slayer Human

Kohaku: Demon Slayer Human slave

Miroku: a pervert Monk

Shippo: Fox demon

Rin: Half Human Half Dog

Jaken: An imp

Souta: Half Wolf (who doesn't know himself) half human

Koga: Wolf demon

Ayame: Wolf Demon

Loki: Wolf demon

Lulu: Neko Demon (From her mothers side)

Star: Wolf demon (Dads side)

Sapphira: Half Wolf Half Neko

Takuto: Neko Demon

Naraku: Half spider demon and half human

Kikyo: Miko human (Who is a hoe)

Kagura: Wind witch

Kanna: Void


	9. Sorry Note

Lunamoon12

I'm sorry that is taking so long for me to update more stories but I moved and I have no internet at the momement but I am working on my stories has we speak so give me time intil we get internet love ya byez... 


	10. Chapter 7:Freedom

**Memories of Love**

**Chapter 7: Freedom**

Luna walked over to Sesshomaru with her eyes glowing red and growling deep in her throat "Luna knock it off" yelled Inuyasha **"Silent half breed" said her inner beast coldly **"That's her..." said Kagome getting cut off by Sesshomaru "Yes thats her inner beast Miku" he said looking at her "Isn't her full name Luna Miku Wolf" asked Inuyasha "Yes it is half breed" said Sesshomaru walking closer to Luna "Luna calm down I don't want to knock you out" yelled Kagome **"You couldn't if you tried human miko who is a weakling" said Miku **then Kagome run off with pink on her hand and has she touched Luna "Luna I'm sorry" she said before Luna got knocked out and was caught by Sesshomaru.

Kagome sighed looking exhausted "Nice job Kagome" said Inuyasha putting two thumbs up with his goofy grin "Sesshomaru let's put her in my room to rest" said Kagome walking up the stairs has Sesshomaru carried her bridal style up the stairs and into a pink room with weird stuff but remembered this is the future "Put her here Sesshomaru-sama" said Kagome pointing to a bed in the room and he nodded putting her on the bed and sighing has he moved some hair out of her face "There she should be comfortable" said Kagome walking towards the door with Sesshomaru in tow.

Kagome's mother Yaya walked over worried about Luna "Is she going to be alright" she asked with concern in her voice "She will be fine mom trust me" said Kagome going to sit down on the couch to relax "Souta do me a big favor" she said "Yea sis what is it" he asked wondering "Don't say anything about Sesshomaru trying to kill me infront of Luna again please" she said looking over at Souta "Alright sis" he said walking over to the chair "Is anyone hungry" asked Yaya walking to the kitchen "That would be nice mom" said Kagome standing up and walking in there to help out alot has Sesshomaru walked up the stairs into Kagome's room to check up on his mate.

Sesshomaru came in seeing his beauty sleeping has her chest was raising up and down from breathing evenly 'She's gorgeous' he thought to himself **'you are right and look at those breast'said his inner beast Maru 'Maru shut up' he yelled to him 'I can't help it' Maru said has he stared at her 'Go back to your corner' he said 'Fine you win for now' Maru said retreating back to his corner then he heard her voice **"Sesshomaru are you alright" asked Luna sitting up in bed looking at her mate "I'm fine my love" he said looking straight in her eyes. He walked up to the bed and sat down next to her "Did Miku hurt you" she asked him "No not at all" he said moving closer to her lips "That's good to know" she said has she sighed in relief then turned her head and started blushing like a mad man "Why are you this close Sesshomaru" she asked all nervous "Cause you look cute when you blush" he said then kissed her forehead sweetly has he chuckled seeing her blush more then kissed her on the lips.

Kagome walked upstairs and noticed the door was opened has she peeked though noticing the Demon Lord and Demoness Lady kissing on her bed then she walked in and Cleared her throat "Dinner is ready you two Love birds" she said giggling has she saw a flushed Luna and a glaring Sesshomaru "I-I'm coming" she said crawling fast on the bed and running out of the door "Why did you do that Miko" he said all coldly "You were kissing on my bed" Kagome said looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes has he stood up "and I want to see her look like an idiot when caught" she laughed "don't you agree Sesshomaru-sama" she said walking out of the room and down stairs with him in tow.

Luna's P.O.V.

I was still blushing while I was helping in the kitchen "Luna thank you for all the help" said Yaya "Your welcome Miss Higurashi" she said putting the plates and chop sticks and the cups on the table for everyone so they could eat Miso soup and steak since Kagome told her mother that we like meat but I like raw meat but I'm fine with Cooked meat.

Nomarl P.O.V.

They sat at the table and bowed their heads and started eating "So Kagome how is that cute Fox doing" asked Yaya her mother "He's doing fine it's just Inuyasha and Shippo fight alot" she said eyeing Inuyasha has he eats like a pig and started going after Luna's plate but she smacks him from behind the head then they all laugh.

After dinner they all went to there bedrooms for the night and went to sleep for the morning to come. Luna woke up early has she opened the window and jumped up to the roof to see the sun rising and noticed her mate coming towards her "Good morning Love" he said sitting next to her "Good Morning Maru" she said smiling cutely at him and placed her head on his shoulder "You are so warm Sesshy" Luna said snuggling up to him trying to get warm enough "Thanks Luna my sweet" Sessomaru said putting his head on her head looking at the sun coming up "This is so peaceful" they both said then laughed together.

Kagome was wake with Inuyasha has they appeared to be leaning againest the window listening to them "Their love is blossoming and I envy them for that" Kagome whispered looking at Inuyasha then them coming down so they moved to go back where they were. Kagome sat up on her bed yawning "Good Morning Kagome-chan" said Luna smiling brightly "Ah good morning Luna-chan how did you sleep" said Kagome getting out of bed and standing up "I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind" asked Luna walking halfway out "of course not go ahead Luna" said Kagome walking to the closet to get them clothes together.

Sesshomarus P.O.V.

I was smirking seeing Inuyasha almost to the bed "Good Morning baby brother" I said smirking at him "I swear to you I wasn't eavesdropping" he said looking paniced "Dear Brother I know you like both miko Females and you need to choose one of them" I said to him sitting on the bed " Just like you choose Luna instead of Kagura" said Inuyasha looking at him in the eyes "I don't like Kagura at all since I only thought about Luna" I said glaring and added "Just choose a female and mate her before I kill you right now" I yelled standing up infront of him "I can't choose alright Sesshomaru so mind your own damn business" he yelled back standing his ground.

I left the room and went into the bathroom and heard the water running "Kagome-chan is that you" Luna asked from the shower but I kept silent has I started to undress then I walked into the shower and wrapped my strong arms around her curvy body and licking her neck.

Lunas P.O.V.

I was in the shower washing my hair when I felt two arms around my waist and feeling something behind me "SESSHOMARU! get off of me"I yell struggling and grinding againest him without me knowing has he starts growling "Luna Don't move" he said to me then it hit me has I stopped moving and him gently licking my neck "Your flesh feels good Luna" he said in a seducative tone "Sesshomaru stop it...that tickles" I said making him stop then I kinda turn around and gasp has I see his golden molten eyes shining for the first time since our childhood.

Then hearing a knock on the door "Luna are you alright" asked Kagome on the otherside of the door "I'm almost finish" I answer then hear retreating footsteps "Just hurry up Luna so we can go shopping" said Kagome "Arlight Mother" I say sacrastically "Ha ha ha very funny Luna" she said leaving to go to the bedroom we are sharing.

I get out of the shower with Sesshomaru "I'll see you in alittle bit Love" I say wrapping my body in a towel still dripping wet then he walked over pulling away the towel then moving his mouth over to my left nipple and started licking it getting a soft moan from me "Sesshomaru please stop aleast not in Kagome-chan's home" I whispered and he stepped away putting his haori around my body has he wore his pants leaving the room.

Sesshomarus P.O.V.

I left Luna in the bathroom and went back to the room I was staying in with my annoying brother who was putting on weird clothing "Brother what are you...wearing" I asked him "Well I'm blending in so Kagome doesn't get embarrassed and she brought some in for you too" he said pulling out blue denim pants with a white t-shirt "She figuired it would work for you" he said handing them to me has he walked out of the room wearing black baggy pants and a red shirt.

Nomarl P.O.V.

Kagome Walked out of the room wearing blue apple bottom jeans and a red shirt with the word Hottie in pink writing and her hair curly "Hurry up Luna" she yelled from the bottom of stairs "Kagome you like" he gulped "G-gorgeous" he stammered slightly "Thank you Inuyasha" she said then heard footsteps walking down the stairs.

Luna was walking down the stairs in a black mini skirt with knee high black boots and a pink tube top looking hot and seeing the boys drool made her giggle "Guys ya'll are drooling" she said still giggling. Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and Sota then smacked them hard like "Enough boys" she said angrily then Sesshomaru walked up and held out his hand then helped her down "Thank you Sesshomaru" she said smiling cutely at him "You like beautiful Luna" he said blushing "Shall we be going now "said Kagome wrapping her arm around Inuyashas and Luna wrapping hers around Sesshomaru has they left the house and down the sidewalk.

Me: Sorry to take to long for the update but I had no internet at the moment(Sweat drops anime style)

Inuyasha: If you hurt my cutie I will kill you all(hugging the me from behind)

Me:Inuyasha let me go your fluffy dog man (struggling to get free)

Kagome: Inuyasha let go of Writer-chan (pulling on his ears)

Sesshomaru: This is entertaining(Smirking has he holds onto Luna)

Shippo: Yea it is really funny

Me: THATS IT YOUR NOT STARTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER INUYASHA (yelling in his ears)

Inuyasha:(letting go of me and sitting criss-cross) fine I'll stop for now

Me: Next time there might be lime


	11. Chapter 8: the feeling of love

Memories of Love

Chapter 8: The feeling of love

They were walking along the sidewalk laughing and smiling at each other "How much longer Kagome-chan" asked Luna looking over to her "It's not much further" she said then turned around hearing her name being called "Kagome wait up" yelled one of her friends making us turn around "Oh hello Eri Yuki and Kiki" said Kagome smiling and waving "Hey Kagome Hey Inuyasha it's been awhile" said Eri smiling then looking at Luna and Sesshomaru "and who are they" she asked pointing at them "Oh This is Luna and Sesshomaru" said Kagome has Eri walked over to Sesshomaru "Nice to meet you Sesshomaru" she said smiling but he said nothing at all. Then Kagome went in the middle "So were are you guys going" asked Kagome "Well we are going to the mall for fun" said Yuki smiling "So me and Yuki can meet our boyfriends" said Kiki smiling over at Luna gently "Well we are also going to the mall"said Kagome "Well lets go together then" said Eri still looking at Sesshomaru "Alright off we go then" said Kagome has we all walked off to the wall.

Kagomes P.O.V.

I started thinking 'this is bad' I thought looking at a fumming Luna who was up head with Inuyasha since she didn't want to be with Sesshomaru for some reason. I walked up towards her and whispered in her ear "Luna whats wrong" and she turned and looked at me "Sesshomaru just said something that was mean to me" she whispered back "Ah that makes sense and what did he say"I say back to her "He said that I should be like Yuki Eri and Kiki" she said all sad like.

I looked shocked then looked at Sesshomaru who was looking at Luna from behind and I sighed walking over to Inuyasha and whispering in his ear "Go walk with Sesshomaru please" I said to him "Alright" he said walking to his brother.

Inuyashas P.O.V.

I walked over to Sesshomaru "Bro what did you do to make Luna so mad" I whispered to him "I did nothing Half-breed" he whipsered back angry "Well you did cause her aura is red like" I said then looked up at him "Well I did nothing at all " he said looking down at me making me sigh "Fine whatever but if she cries I'm kicking your ass" I said to him has I said nothing more to him.

Nomarl P.O.V.

They all arrived at the mall has Kiki and Yuki brought over their boyfriends "Hey guys this is my boyfriend Riku" said Kiki smiling "And this is my boyfriend Sora" said Yuki smiling at her boyfriend. Then the boyfriends smiled "Hello there" they said in unison "Hi" said the group then they all went to the stores has Luna,Kagome, Yuki, Kiki and Eri went shopping pulling things off the rack and trying them in and buying them then they went to victoria secert and they came out and they said there good byes and went home "That was fun and we bought alot of stuff" said Luna smiling cutely "Yea and your mood has changed" said Kagome smirking "Well that was alot of fun even with the boys staring at us" she said giggling has did Kagome.

They arrived and ate dinner with the family has dinner was over they all said good night and went to the rooms but Kagome and Luna talked to each other all night along about what they were taking back with them "Hey let's go to the store tomorrow to get some supplies" said Kagome looking for her yellow backpacket and her blue one for Luna "Alright Kagome but do we have to bring the guys along" asked Luna sighing "Like have girls day out" she answered and Luna nodded "Alright that sounds like fun" she said smiling brightly and hearing the door being knocked upon "Who is it" asked Kagome "It's me Inuyasha please let me in" he said paniced. Then Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha flew in and ducked low on the ground "Inuyasha whats wrong" asked Luna getting off the bed and bending low to Inuyashas eye level "Your boyfriend almost killed me" he said breathing hard "Why? was he about to kill you" asked Luna has she sighed "I asked him what he said to you Luna and he got mad so I ran away from the room and came here" he said has his breathe was returning back to nomarl "Inuyasha that was stupid even for you" said Luna sighing again "I know" he admitted "Where is he now" asked Kagome looking at him "In front of the god tree" said Inuasha sitting up then Luna got up and went to the door "I'm going to go talk to him right now" she said to them and she left the room and went outside to the god tree.

Luna arrived seeing Sesshomaru laying againest the god tree and she walked over to him while standing in front of him "Sesshomaru" she said coldly looking at him has he openned his eyes "Yes Luna" he said looking up at her angry face "I'm getting sick and tired of this" she said "and what is that" he asked noticing her eyes "Of you saying stuff like I wish you would be like someone else and you causing missery to Inuyasha" she said glaring at him "I'm breaking up with you and theres nothing you can do to stop me" she said ranning back inside **'Stupid boy what did you do' asked Maru 'All I said was I would like you to wear stuff like Eri yuki and Kiki but she miss understood me' he said to him 'Well you lost her good going' said his inner beast leaving him to think by himself.**

Lunas P.O.V.

I ran inside crying has I ran up the stairs seeing Kagome walk down the stairs "Luna-chan whats wrong" she asked me then I ran into her arms and hugged her neck tightly has she wrapped her arms around me and pulling me into her room so we could talk. Kagome put me on the bed and sat down next to me "Luna what happened" she asked looking concern "I broke up with Sesshomaru" I answered her has she gasped "Why did you" she asked wondering if she could fix it "Cause everything he did" I said to her crying alittle bit more "It's alright Luna no more crying" said Kagome "why don't you go to sleep" she said looking at me "That sounds good" I say has I lay down and snuggle into a pillow and close my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

Kagome's P.O.V.

I get off the bed leaving Luna to sleep has I leave the room to see Inuyasha leaning againest the wall "What happened" he asked me "They broke up" I answered him and looking back at my door "Poor Kid" he said looking at the same door "We need to do something" I said looking at Inuyashas golden eyes "Like what talk to Sesshomaru and see what he said to make Luna break up with him" he said then the Idea hit me "Thats a great Idea Inuyasha" I said walking over and kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom to see Sesshomaru sulking for the first time "Hey Sesshomaru" I said to him seeing him look at me with sadden eyes "Hello" he said with saddness "I just heard what happen" I said and sat down on the bed "What did you say to make her break up with you" I asked him "I said to her that I would like her to wear stuff Like your friends Eri,Yuki and Kiki but she mistook it from an insult" he said to me "Well How about you say your sorry and get her something real nice and I'll help"I said to him has Inuyasha walked in "Me too cause I can't see that Kid sulking like you" said Inuyasha grinning "Thanks guys and don't get use to me saying thanks" he said stubbornly "Don't worry we won't" I said to him.

Nomarl P.O.V.

Luna woke up that morning seeing Kagome not in the room and a note saying 'Luna went somewhere and I'll be back later so relax with the family and I'll see you soon. Kagome' she thought in her head. Luna got out of bed and went to the bags on the floor to see a black mini skirt with black leggings and a black corset with black boots has she put those on and tied the red ribbon tight making her boobs bigged and put on the boots.

She went downstairs to see Sota playing video games "Good Morning Luna-chan" said Sota pausing his video game "Good Morning Sota" she said putting on a fake smile "Would you like to play with me" he said handing her a control "Sure why not" she said sitting down and grabbing the control and they started playing Halo 2. She was beating him pretty badly at the game and Yaya come in and smiled at Luna "Hello Luna-chan" she said to Luna "Good morning Miss Higurashi" Luna said smiling and beating Sota at the same time "This is so unfair that you beat me 11 times in a row" he said pouting "Well it's just luck I guess" she said smirking then she messed up his hair and started laughing "Hey watch it" he said swatting her hand away "Sorry it's no fun since Inuyasha isn't here" she said smiling.

Kagome came walking in and saw her playing video games "Hey Luna can you come out here for a minute please" asked Kagome "Sure" Luna said standing up and walking towards the door "Now close your eyes" she said has Luna closed her eyes and Kagome started pulling on her hand and dragging her somewhere and has soon has she stopped and let go of her hand Luna knew they were somewhere "Alright Luna open your eyes" said Kagome. Luna opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru standing there with blue roses and under cherry blossom trees "Wow" she said amazed has Sesshomaru walked over to Luna and handed her the flowers taking her hand "Luna I would like to say I'm sorry for hurting you yesterday and I hope you can forgive me" he said getting down on one knee and kissed her hand "Oh Sesshomaru of course I forgive you" she said gently "Does that mean we're intendings again" he asked looking up at her and she nodded has he stood up and walked over to the blanket "Enjoy the meal guys" said Kagome smiling brightly and walking away from the area.

They sat there eating their food and enjoying the night time sky with the stars shining and the full moon shining along with the stars "Wow this is beautiful" said Luna smiling cutely "Not has beautiful has you my sweet" said Sesshomaru in her ear making her shiver "I have a question by the way" asked Luna looking over at Sesshomaru "And what would that be love" he said looking at her "Whats the first step in the mating ritual" she wondered "Well the first step is protecting the one you love" he answered "and we already did that" he said smiling "then whats step two" she asked "Step two is saying I love you to each other" he said smiling and went down to her neck and started sucking on her soft flesh has she moaned softly "Sesshomaru" she said moaning has he started nippling on her neck "Step three is giving affection to one another" he said stilling nippling at her neck.

Luna started to blushing all over her face has Sesshomaru continues bitting and sucking on her flesh "Sesshomaru shouldn't we head back to the house before they get worried about us" she said looking at Sesshomaru "Your right Luna we should head home" he said standing up and helping her up to with his hands and they walked back to the shrine. Kagome was smirking has soon as they came walk in "Well Hello love birds" she said looking straight at them from the couch "Hey Kagome do you mind sleeping with Inuyasha tonight" Luna asked blushing "Sure why not" she said and looking over at Inuyasha "Thanks well good night" said Luna pulling on Sesshomarus hand and dragging him upstairs into Kagome's room has she took off her boots and stood in front of Sesshomaru has he pushed her on the bed and pinned her arms on the matress.

Me: Hehe This is part one of this and the second part is going to be better trust me (Smirking evilly)

Kaito: Hi I'm going to be in the next Chapter cause I'm fighting for Luna since her brother wants me to mate with Luna since he doesn't know that they are almost ready to mate (bowing low to the ground)

Sesshomaru: To bad your not going to get her (Standing in front of Luna)

Luna: Awww Sesshomaru this is Step one and I love you with all my heart and thats Step two (Smiling cutely)

Sesshomaru: I love you also and I can't wait intil step three begins (smirking)

Kagome: They better not have sex on my bed (Getting mad at them)

Me: Don't worry It won't be bad since Inuyasha Might walk in on them hehe (Laughing evilly)

Inuyasha: No no no no no you can't do this writer-sama (yelling at me)

Me:Oh watch me Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha and please review this one please


	12. Chapter 9:The way life is

Memories of Love

Chapter 9: The way life is

Last time on Mermories of Love:

Luna started to blushing all over her face has Sesshomaru continues bitting and sucking on her flesh "Sesshomaru shouldn't we head back to the house before they get worried about us" she said looking at Sesshomaru "Your right Luna we should head home" he said standing up and helping her up to with his hands and they walked back to the shrine. Kagome was smirking has soon as they came walk in "Well Hello love birds" she said looking straight at them from the couch "Hey Kagome do you mind sleeping with Inuyasha tonight" Luna asked blushing "Sure why not" she said and looking over at Inuyasha "Thanks well good night" said Luna pulling on Sesshomarus hand and dragging him upstairs into Kagome's room has she took off her boots and stood in front of Sesshomaru has he pushed her on the bed and pinned her arms on the matress.

And Now:

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

I had her pinned to the matress and looked at her nice curvy body and saw the ribbon infront of the corset. I bent my head down and grabbed the string in in my mouth and pulled on it to untie it and has that happened I took my hand and pulled the ribbon out of the holes so I could look at her perfect size breast.and I looked up at her face and she was blushing badly "Why are you blushing love" I asked her gently "Cause of Step three" she answered blushing more "Theres nothing to be affraid of" I said taking off her corset and I blushed looking at her soft breast.

I bent my head low to her neck and left small kisses along her neck earning a little giggle from my beloved mate "My beloved that tickles" she said giggling has I took my finger and started twisting the pink nipple making it hard has I went to the valley of breasts licking between them. I went to the left nipple and started sucking hard on the hard nipple has I twisted the right nipple and earning a loud moan from her has I went to the other nipple and started biting it hard has my hand traveled down to her skirt to unzip it and to take it off her curvy hips and rubbed her pussy though her thong.

She moaned very loud for me and My eyes started going red has I continued to do this and I took off her soaking thong and started licking down her soft flesh to her pussy and I licked her tiny bead and got a reaction of moaning.

Luna's P.O.V.

I moaned feeling his tounge in me then I lifted my knees and flipped him on the other side of the bed "Why did you do that" he asked frowning "Well I just wanted to see what you would do if I gave you affection" I said taking off the shirt and licking his neck affectionly has I reach his pants and slowly unzip them and unbutton has I take them off to see his member hard.

I take off his boxers and blush seeing it stand up by it's self has I lick down his body and down to the base of his member someone comes in and I turn my head to see Inuyasha and Kagome coming in.

Nomarl P.O.V.

Kagome and Inuyasha walk into the room seeing them both naked "AH! My eyes they burn" yelled Inuyasha leaving the room "Wait minute here I can explain" said Luna getting off the bed and putting on his shirt has he covered up with the blankets "Alright then go ahead and explain" said Kagome looking at both of them "Well it's step three in the mating rituil" she said blushing "and the third step is having sex" asked Kagome Looking at Sesshomaru "No that's the sixth step" said Sesshomaru looking at a flushed Luna "This step is giving affection to one another" he finished for her "Oh for a minute there I thought ya'll were going to have sex in my bedroom" said Kagome sighing "Luna stay right there and Sesshomaru put on some boxers and pants" she said looking way has Sesshomaru did has he was told and left the room.

Kagome looked over at Luna and sighed hugging her "My little Luna is no longer a child but almost a woman" she said laughing "Kagome your funny" Luna said giggling has she sat down on the bed "Did he explain what the fourth step is" asked Kagome but Luna shook her head no. Sesshomaru went into Sota's room cause that's where they are staying intil they go back but when he did go in he got yelled at "What were you doing to Luna" Yelled Inuyasha glaring at him "The mating rituil stupid half breed" Sesshomaru said Angry "Which step was it the last one" asked Inuyasha still glaring at him "No the third step which is giving affection to one another" he said sighing "Ah that explains it" said Inuyasha soften his gaze and sighed "Which you will have to do someday" Sesshomaru said sitting next to Inuyasha "Feh! yea right" he said crossing his arms "You will trust me" said Sesshomaru laughing for is brother stupidness.

That Morning everyone was packing to go back home and check on Rin and Shippo "Well is everyone ready" asked Kagome "Hai" said Everyone going "Then lets go" she said walking out of the house and into the well house shrine. We said our good byes to Kagomes family and jumped into the well has the blue light engulfed us to the other side of the well and when we got out there was tackling of children on Luna and Kagome "Welcome home Momma-chan"said Shippo smiling his toothy smile "and welcome back Miss Luna-chan" said Rin smiling cutely "Thanks guys" we said together and laughed has we got up. Then out of no where a neko pounces on Luna "AH!" she screamed "welcome home Luna" said a familair voice "Takuto" Luna asked opening her eyes "Hello your highness" he said to her "Oh my TAKUTO" she smiled hugging him "I missed you Takuto" she said hugging him tightly "and I missed you too" he said hugging her back "Ahem excuse" said Kagome has we stared at her "Maybe we should take this back to the village" she said walking down the hill with her yellow backpacket "Good Idea Miss Kagome" said Miroku following and in tow Sango and the rest of the group.

We made it to the village and sat around the fire in the hut "Now Takuto why did you come" asked Luna looking at him from were she sat "Well your brother has found you a...mate" he said slowly "WHAT!" yelled the group "Well I decline since I already have a mate and a good one at that" she said hugging Sesshomaru tightly "Well you have to go home and tell him that" he said drinking his tea "Alright I will and not alone either am I right guys" Luna said looking at everyone "Count me in" said Kagome "Me too" said Shippo "Feh! I'll come too just to kick Loki's ass" said Inuyasha "I'll come to protect Luna-chan" said Miroku smiling "I'll go to protect Luna from the monk" said Sango "and I go where Momma-chan is going" said Rin blushing "What about you Sesshomaru" asked Luna looking at him "You know I will love cause I love you" he said kissing her forehead "AWWWWWWWWWWWW!" said the whole group "Oh stop it ya'll are embarrassing me" said Luna blushing deep in the face then a flash of light come from behind Luna and they turned around seeing the light come from the backpacket "It's the...egg" she said grabbing the bag and openning it up revailing the egg she had.

She pulled it out of the bag and held it has the egg started to hatch into a baby dragon that's baby blue with midnight blue eyes "It's a dragon expect it's got one head" said Luna in awe "It's so cute" said Rin looking at it with her chocolate brown eyes 'Well duh' said something "Who said that" asked Luna 'I'm down here in your hands' it said again "The Dragon spoke" said Luna in shock " I can hear it to" said Sesshomaru looking at it 'Only the lovers I catch for can me hear me and so can some others' it said "Are you a male or a female" asked Luna 'I'm a male' it said "Sesshomaru lets name it together" said Luna looking up to Sesshomaru "Zero" they said and smiled 'I like it it's perfect' said Zero smiling has he showed his fangs to everyone "Thats one happy dragon" said Inuyasha grinning then they all laughed.

They all went to sleep expect Luna and Sesshomaru who were outside and sitting in a tree looking at the stars "Hey Sesshomaru" said Luna looking up to see his face "Yes my sweet" he answered "Whats the next step"she asked smiling brightly "The fourth step is..." he was cut off by someone "The fourth step can't be done" said unfamilar voice. Luna jumped down "What the hell do you want scumbag" yelled Luna but got grabbed by Sesshomaru "Luna calm down" he said calmly making her nodd has she stared at the stranger hard "I have come for my beloved" he said staring at Luna "Over my dead body" said Sesshomaru grabbing his hilt of his sword.

Takuto came out with the others and ran over with the dragon flying infront of Luna while growling at the stranger "Sir Kaito it's you" said Takuto running over to him "That's the guy my brother tried to get me to mate with" said Luna in disbelief and started laughing "What's so funny miss Luna" asked Takuto looking at her "That my brother choose him" she said still Laughing "Luna stop Laughing you brat" said Inuyasha growling "Sorry Inuyasha I thought it was funny"she said. Then Inuyasha smacked her "Hey what was that for half breed" yelled Luna punching him back "Hey watch it brat" he yelled dodging the punchs "Kagome say the word please" said Luna looking at Kagome "SIT BOY" Yelled Kagome has Inuyasha fell to the ground "Thanks Kagome" she said smiling shyly "No problem Luna" said Kagome then a gust appeared out of now where "Hey it's my favorite party" said Koga "KOGA!" yelled Luna and ran over hugging him tightly "I haven't seen you in a couple of days or years for that matter" said Luna "Sorry that I forgot shesh" he said hugging her back "Would you mind explaining how you meet flea-bitten wolf" asked Inuyasha sitting criss-cross "We grew up together just like me and ya'll two cause he is the son of the southern lord" she said smiling "Are you serious" asked Kagome smiling "Yes" Luna said simply "Koga let her go please" said Kagome "Of course Kagome" he said letting her go.

Luna ran over to Sesshomaru and tackled him to the ground "Sorry Love" she said smiling "No problem" he said sitting up "Hey jerk ward let go of my intended" Yelled Kaito ranning over but Koga got in the way "Hey Kaito it's been awhile"said Koga "Yes it has brother" he said sighing "Wow I didn't know Koga had a brother" Kagome said smiling "Yea I have a brother and he is still a pain in the ass"Koga said sighing and walking over to Luna and Sesshomaru "Well looks like your brother choose your mate for you but you choose your own" said Koga looking up to see a dragon in front of his eyes "and the Dragon catched for the lovers who already did step three" said Koga "That's the fourth step" said Luna in awe "Only part one of it" said Sesshomaru "then whats the second part of it"asked Luna "The second part is when you must prove that you love each other" said Koga "The Mating rituil is Complicated" said Luna sighing then smelling something and covers her nose "I smell posion in the air" she said looking at everyone "Naraku" said Kagome putting her arrow on her bow and pulling on the string and everyone else getting in a their fighting stances "Luna your sword" yelled Takuto throwing it to her "Thanks Takuto" she said catching it and attaching it to her hip and standing beside Sesshomaru.

Then he appeared "Well look like we have here a whole group of worthlessness" said Naraku laughing evilly "Shut it Naraku" yelled Inuyasha with his sword drawn then Naraku looks at Luna and his eyes soften alittle then Kagura comes "Dance of the Dragons" she yelled trying to hit Luna but she dodges it "Luna" yelled Kagome but an arrow comes to hit Kagome but Luna runs and tackles Kagome to the ground has the arrow hits a tree "You should be careful Kagome" said Luna then looks at Kagome's head and sees wolf ears "Kagome look at your ears" said Luna pulling out a mirrior and showed Kagome and making Kagome scream "Whats happening to me" she yelled "Your a half wolf demon which means one of your family memebers was a demon" explained Luna looking at Kagome and standing up and pulling her up. They look to see someone else entering the battle wearing white and red with black hair and a white ribbon "Kikyo"said Inuyasha softly "Inuyasha...She is on his side" Luna yelled looking over at Inuyasha "Kagura capture that girl with the midnight hair" said Naraku "yes Naraku" she said with disgust "Dance of the dragons" she said throwing causing the dust to lift up has she captured Luna "Help" yelled Luna. The dust went back to the ground they saw Luna in the sky "LUNA!" yelled Sesshomaru has he started changing "Sesshomaru we'll get her back" said Inuyasha touching his shoulder then Kaito saw this and ran at Naraku and striked him revailing a golem and Noticed Kikyo left with them and they went back into the hut to plan a resuce mission to get back Luna.

Luna's P.O.V.

I wake up on a bed with red sheets and black flowers "Finally your awake Arya" said a voice "Huh?" I say confused then see someone walking over to the bed and sitting on the bed "My name isn't Arya" I say to him "You must be...you look just like" he stops looking at me better "Your not Arya" he says clearly "She was my mother" I say sadly "But she died over six years ago"I said looking at him then he stared at me "What is your name" he asked "Luna" I say softly looking scared "Do you know who your father is" he says then I look at him confused "Lord Ryu" I say looking more confused "Luna...I am your father"he said making me faint.

I wake up seeing the sky dark and I get off the bed and open the door on the side revailing a deck that revails a courtyard "This is beautiful" I say smiling "It sure is" said a voice making me turn around "Sorry that I startled you I'm Naraku" he introduced himself "I know who you are" I say in disguist "I am honored" he says moving closer "Get away from me you flithly half breed" I said walking backwards "NARAKU" yelled a voice I turn to see who the voice turns out to be. A figure who is tall with blood red hair and green eyes wearing something like Sesshomaru "Get away from my daughter" he yells "Of course Lord Arc" said Naraku bowing and leaving the room "Are you alright Luna" asked my father "Yes"I say then walk over to him "Are you really my father" I ask him "I'm yours and Star's father" he said looking at me "Why is Naraku here" I asked "He is here for safety" he says then smiles openning his arms has I run to him and hug him tightly.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V.

We are standing outside Naraku's castle looking over seeing a barrier which the miko can break now since we figuired out that she is half demon "Sesshomaru when we break though go searching for Luna while we keep them distracted" said Kagome and I nod understanding "Lets go already" said an unpatient Hanyou "Patience Inuyasha" said Kagome has she sits criss cross and closes her eyes to meditate. The barrier lifted and we all went in "Go on Sesshomaru we've got this" Inuyasha said drawing his sword out running into battle has I run into the castle to find my beloved Luna "Luna where are you" I yell for her then hearing a scream so I ran really fast.

Nomarl P.O.V.

Luna pinned to the wall by Naraku's Golem and keeping her there "Theres no point in screaming my dear since no one will hear you" he says licking her cheek "Get off of me you slim ball" she said struggling "Your one fiesty girl and I like it alot" said Naraku but he gets tapped on the shoulder and he turns his head around "Get away from my girlfriend" says Sesshhomaru punching him in the face and pulling Luna into a hug "Are you alright Luna" he asks "I'm fine now" Luna said hugging him tightly then looks over her shoulder to see her father standing there and she pulls away and walks over to him "I have to go back" she says to him hugging and kissing his cheek "I understand Kiddo" he says and hugs her back "You be good" he says pulling away "I will I promise" Luna said running back to Sesshomaru "Go now and be careful" he says and Sesshomaru picks her up bridial style and runs out of the castle to the others "Come on let's go" they say together running.

They make it to a field and rest breathing hard "God that was hard" said Kagome breathing evenly has we all were "Yea it was" said Inuyasha has Sesshomaru puts Luna down the ground "Who was that man" he asked looking at me "He was my real father" she says looking up at the sky and hearing grasps "But I thought Lord Ryu was your father" asked Inuyasha "I thought so too then I remembered I was a wolf demon while Lord Ryu was a Dog Demon" she explains then smiles "I'm glad I meet my real father" she says smiling brightly then yawning "I'm going to bed" Luna walks away from the group and goes to the river to relax "Wow this is beautiful don't you agree Sesshomaru" she says turning her head to see him walking out "You caught me" he says laughing "and I wanted to tell you something" he walks even closer to her "and that would be what" she asks walking closer "That I truely love you" said Sesshomaru kissing her deeply and wrapping his arms around her body.

Me: This is so cute don't you think well I will continue doing my best (she smiles like crazy)

Inuyasha: You are cute yourself (he smiles)

Me: Next one I write Inuyasha is going to die

Inuyasha:(He hids behind Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: (He laughing hard) wuss

Me: Oh k then the next story I'm writing about is Kagome and Sesshomaru being together maybe I don't know yet (she sighs) or maybe Sango and Miroku together and I like that.

Miroku: Me too (He smirks looking at Sango)

Me: Thanks for reading and review


	13. New Info

**Information of ages**

**Luna:17**

**Sesshomaru:20**

**Inuyasha: 16**

**Kagome: 16**

**Sango: 17**

**Kohaku: 13**

**Miroku: 19**

**Shippo: 10**

**Rin: 9**

**Jaken: I don't know**

**Souta: 10 **

**Koga: 20**

**Ayame: 18**

**Loki: 21**

**Lulu: 21**

**Sapphira: 19**

**Star: 17**

**Takuto: 20**

**Naraku: 24**

**Kikyo: 19**

**Kagura: 20**

**Kanna: 9**

**Kaito: 19**

**--**

**Demons Infomation**

Luna: A wolf demon with spells

Sesshomaru: Inu Youkai (Dog demon)

Inuyasha: Half Dog Half Human

Kagome: Half Wolf (Which she doesn't know) Half Human and Miko

Sango: Demon slayer Human

Kohaku: Demon Slayer Human slave

Miroku: a pervert Monk

Shippo: Fox demon

Rin: Half Human Half Dog

Jaken: An imp

Souta: Half Wolf (who doesn't know himself) half human

Koga: Wolf demon

Ayame: Wolf Demon

Loki: Dog Demon (Fathers side)

Lulu: Neko Demon (From her mothers side)

Star: Wolf demon (Dads side)

Sapphira: Half Dog Half Neko

Takuto: Neko Demon

Naraku: Half spider demon and half human

Kikyo: Miko human (Who is a hoe)

Kagura: Wind witch

Kanna: Void

Kaito: Wolf demon

--

Luna's and Star's Father Arc: Wolf Demon

Loki's,Lulu's and Sapphira's Father Ryu: Dog Demon

All there Mother Arya: Neko Demon

Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's Father Toga: Dog Demon

Sesshomaru's Mother Diana: Dog Demon

Inuyasha's Mother Izayoi: Human

Kouga's and Kaito's Father Neku: Wolf Demon

Their Mother Kiko: Wolf Demon

--


	14. Chapter 10: Remembering

**Memories of Love**

**Chapter 10: Remembering the way**

**Last time on Memories of Love**

They make it to a field and rest breathing hard "God that was hard" said Kagome breathing evenly has we all were "Yea it was" said Inuyasha has Sesshomaru puts Luna down the ground "Who was that man" he asked looking at me "He was my real father" she says looking up at the sky and hearing grasps "But I thought Lord Ryu was your father" asked Inuyasha "I thought so too then I remembered I was a wolf demon while Lord Ryu was a Dog Demon" she explains then smiles "I'm glad I meet my real father" she says smiling brightly then yawning "I'm going to bed" Luna walks away from the group and goes to the river to relax "Wow this is beautiful don't you agree Sesshomaru" she says turning her head to see him walking out "You caught me" he says laughing "and I wanted to tell you something" he walks even closer to her "and that would be what" she asks walking closer "That I truely love you" said Sesshomaru kissing her deeply and wrapping his arms around her body.

Now on Memories of Love

**The sun rose from the east making the couples raise from their slumber and has Luna and Sesshomaru woke up from the lake area where they were "Good morning goddess" he said then kissed her "Good morning God" she says kissing him back "Hey kissing people get your lazy asses up and lets get going" says Inuyasha has they separated and stood up then walked pass Inuyasha "Good Morning Luna-chan" said Kagome smiling then hugging her "Let's go girls" she said then took hold of her hand and started walking has the rest of the girls followed "Well let's have some guy time" said Miroku walking away from the camp has the guys followed after him.**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

**I followed the girls and started sighing has we arrived at our destintion, I looked at the field of flowers in awe has the view of the flowers was wide "This is perfect" I said running into the field and started twirling in circles "Oh my gosh look at all the flowers" I said smiling "Yes it is perfect" said Kagome walking into the field with Sango and Rin "Let's make crowns out of the flowers" said Rin sitting down "That sounds good" I said sitting next to Rin and we started gathering flowers then the wind picked up and Koga appeared "Hey Koga" I said smiling "Hey guys have you seen Ayame at all" he said nervously "Princess Ayame...Nope" said Kagome looking at him "Cause she has been following me everywhere" he said then got tackled "KOGA" yelled a female voice with red hair and a purple flower "Hi Ayame" I said looking at her "Oh hey Luna and everyone" she said giggling "Koga the guys are over there if you want to go have guy time and Ayame can stay here with us and make flower crowns"I said "Thank you" he said jumping up and running where the guys were "Come on Ayame we need help so we can also make some for the guys" I said then continued gathering flowers from the field "Oh ok" she said then sat in the group gathering flowrs as well.**

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

**I walked with the guys to the clearing and sniffed the air to smell Koga running "Hi Mutt-face" said Koga grinning "What are you doing here you flea-bitten wolf" said Inuyasha growling "Calm down Inuyasha shesh" said Koga then walked over "I'm just here to get away from Ayame" he added then followed them "She followed you" asked Miroku looking over at him "Yes and now she is with the girls" said Koga then looked over at me "Luna's fine" he said to him and I nodded walking with them "So Miroku what are we doing" asked Inuyasha frowning "Well we could spar and help Shippo fight" said Miroku looking at me "Well he is young but he needs to learn to fight" said Inuyasha "Then let's teach Shippo how to fight" said Koga "Alright" I agreed with them.**

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

**The girls were almost finished with the flower rings they were making "Wow we are almost done" said Kagome "Yes we are almost done" said Sango "So who is everyone giving theirs to" asked Ayame looking everyone "I'm giving my to Shippo" said Rin blushing "I'm giving mine to Inuyasha" said Kagome blushing also since she arrived here a year ago she always had a crush on Inuyasha but Kikyo always got in the way "Well I'm giving mine to Koga" said Ayame smiling brightly "I'm giving mine to Miroku...I guess" Sango blushed while looking over at Luna "Well we already know who you are giving yours to Luna-chan" said Kagome smirking "Luna and Sesshonaru sitting in a tree,K-i-s-s-ing" said Kagome but didn't get to finish anything "Will you shut up" Luna yelled at Kagome then sighed "Sorry Luna" said Kagome looking at Luna "It's alright Kagome-chan" she said then looked at Kagome "Well let's go and give these to boys" said Ayame smiling "Sounds like fun" Luna stood up smiling cutely then Zero comes flying down to her shoulder 'Zero where have you been' she asked him then saw a letter in his mouth 'is that for me' she asks him gently 'yes it's from your father' he said dropping the letter into her hand "Luna who is that from" asked Kagome walking over "It's from my father" she says then opens it to read the message ' Luna my darling I would love to meet the young man who has stolen my dear daughters heart and don't worry I will found you. Love, Lord Arc' she finished reading the letter and looked up with a smile on her face "He wants to meet Sesshomaru and Kagome can I use a piece of paper so I can write a reponse to him" she said "Of course Luna" said Kagome looking into her bag and grabbing a piece of paper with blue roses on it.**

**Luna's P.O.V**

**I started writing the letter and sighed thinking of what to write to him then started to look at everyone, then thought of what to write.**

**'Dearest Father, **

**Of course you can meet my beloved mate and the rest of my friends has we are traveling to the east, Cause stupid brother told someone else I would mate him but he didn't know about Sesshomaru so come and find us. **

**Love, Luna'**

**I folded the letter and gave to Zero has he flew off with the letter to my fathers home so he can find us then the group went back to the camp and saw the boys there talking in a circle then they noticed our aura and we smiled.**

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

**Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with her flower ring and put it ontop of his head "There you go" she said then smiled brightly has Inuyasha blushed "Here Miroku" said Sango giving him her flower ring then he put it on his head"Why thank you Sango" said Miroku grobing her ass then got slapped "Here you go Shippo" said Rin blushing has she put it on his head "Thank you Rin" said Shippo blushing "Your welcome Shippo" she said then looked down "KOGA" yelled Ayame running towards him and tackling him over "Here this is for you" she said giving**

**him the flower ring "Thanks" he said then sighed "Here you go my beloved" said Luna giving him the flower ring that matched his outfit "Thank you my love" he said bending down so she could put it on his head "Your welcome" she said putting it on his head "and also my real father wants to meet you" she added then he blushed "Oh k" he said. They started walking northeast with Koga and Ayame in tow along with Koga's followers "So brat how much further" asked Inuyasha "Hey I'm not a brat and it will take about 2 days so calm down" said Luna walking in front of the group with Sesshomaru and they look up at each other and smile has the wind blows through the trees, The sun starts going down and they stop for the night then they gather fire wood and water from the river near them "Hey Luna you want to go to the hot springs with me and the girls" asked Kagome smiling "Sure why not" She agreed to go with them, After dinner they went to the springs when they saw the springs they stared at it in awe "This is perfect" said Kagome smiling then they stripped out of their clothes and got in to the hot springs then they started relaxing.**

**Lord Arc's P.O.V.**

**I sat at my desk then I turned seeing Zero the dragon flapping his wings "Hello Zero did you deliver my letter to Luna" I asked him 'yes and she sent this to you' he answered to me gently then I took the letter out of his mouth and started reading it "Perfect" I said to myself 'oh ok where is my meat' he asked growling "It's on the floor in a bowl" I said to him "Hey Zero what is this Sesshomaru guy like" I asked him 'He's cold to some people expect Luna,His adpoted daughter Rin and this little fox demon boy named Shippo' said Zero has he found the meat and started eating 'of course he also has an annoying Half brother" he added "I heard about Inuyasha from Arya who is Luna's mother" I said to him then sighed "I should go meet him before the last step" I said to myself but I guess he heard 'Well they are pretty close to it trust me cause Luna has felt jealously and Sesshomaru has felt Jealously and then they said that they love each' said Zero then flew up infront of me 'thanks for the meat' he said "Here take this collar cause this was Luna's bracelet when she was born" I said to him putting it on his neck 'Thank you Lord Arc' Zero said bowing then he flew off into the night.**

**I stood up from my desk then I heard a knock "Enter" I said to the person "Hello Lord Arc" said Yuki bowing "Ah hello Yuki" I said to her gently "I have packed for your journay" she said then bowed again "Thank you Yuki" I said then smiled "Once I get back we will talk" I added "Of Course Lord Arc" Yuki said then disappeared into the hallway then in came his demon spawn "Lord Arc" said Kagura bowing "Yes Kagura" I said looking at her "We have a problem with Naraku" she said in disgust "I have a question for you" I said to her "Why did you attack my daughter"I asked her "To keep Naraku off my scent and I that she was someone else" she answered to me "Of course" I said then looked at her "What is the problem Kagura" I asked her gently "Naraku is going after the group that your daughter is in and that means he is starting the battle early" she said to me "I'm off so take care of the castle while I'm gone" I said to her then walked down the hall way to the main enterance "Of course Lord Arc" she said then I went to the gates and I transformed into a giant wolf with red fur with blue streaks and my green eyes showing ' I'm on my way my daughter' I thought then ran down the forest.**

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

**Luna and the girls were talking in the hot spring then she saw Zero flapping toward them then he glided down towards them has his wings were folded againest his body then he landed on the ground and walked over to her 'Zero how did it go' she asked him 'It went great and he is on his way' he said then curled into a ball next to the edge of the spring then she heard howling coming from the western side "Wow a wolf is howling" said Kagome in awe "That's my dad for you" Luna said smiling cutely "Wow your dad must be powerful" said Sango looking at her "Well I don't know him that well but he is pretty strong" She said blushing then heard leaves crunching "Guys let's duck alittle bit under the water" she added has they ducked under the water.**

**The guys were in the camp talking then they heard a howl "What the hell was that" asked Shippo hiding behind Miroku "It's a wolf demon and it is saying I'm coming daughter" said Koga then sighed "Which means Luna's father is coming now" he said then looked at the moon then they heard screaming from the hot springs area making them jump up and running to the girls "My this on is mighty pretty" said a males voice "Maybe we can sell these girls to the lords of the areas" said another one then walked over to Luna "But let's have fun with them first" said the bandit with a smirk on his face but Sesshomaru ran in and chopped his head off then took Luna in his arms with his eyes red and growling then the rest of the group came rushing attacking every other bandits in the group "Is everyone alright" asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome "Oh yea we're fine" said Kagome has she looked over at Sesshomaru licking Luna's cheek "Oh k Sesshomaru stop that tickles" Luna said laughing has he growled "Sesshomaru I am fine" she added to calm him down then his eyes turned back to golden amber "Awwww a love sick puppy" said Inuyasha smirking has he walked back to the camp "I'll be back love" said Sesshomaru letting go of Luna has he ran after Inuyasha then they heard Inuyasha getting hurt "Hey Sesshomaru save some for me" yelled Koga running towards them "I'll go break it up" said Miroku running after them "Let's get dressed and join them" said Luna walking to their clothes and putting on her clothes has the other girls followed suit and left the area to see lumps on the guys head then they laugh "Not funny girls" said Koga with his pride in the balance "To who Wolf" said Luna smiling and walking over to Sesshomaru then she sat on his lap licking his scratches making him pur then the girls laughed even harder expect Luna then he held her tight and nuzzled her neck in a loving way "Awww cute" said Kagome sitting next to Inuyasha rubbing his ears has he lay his head on her lap then Rin sat next to Shippo and started giggling at his tricks while Sango next to Miroku and layed her head on his shoulder he didn't try anything just put his head on her head then Ayama snuggled againest Koga and fell asleep with him also falling asleep then the rest of the gang fell asleep.**

**Lord Arc's P.O.V.**

**I was traveling at the speed of light trying to reach my daughter before Naraku could reach the group but it would take me one more day to get there and that would be this morning before I get there 'Luna I hope I get there in time' I thought to myself then saw a baby dragon fly my way 'Lord Arc hurry' said the dragon 'I'm going has fast has I can Zero' I said with my mind 'I know I know' he said then landed on back and sat on me 'You want a ride don't you' I asked him 'Yes please' he said then I kept running with him on my back then I saw a river and stopped for a breather so I took a drink of the ice cold water 'That's what I needed' I thought to myself then went back to running at lighting speed then the sun rose up from the sky has I smelt my baby girl near where I was so I kept running in that direction.**

**Nomarl P.O.V.**

**The group continued walking then Luna stopped and sniffed the air "Luna whats wrong" asked Kagome looking at her "He's here" Luna said turning her head then a giant breast jumped out turning into his human form has his green eyes appeared out of the dust "Dad" yelled Luna running over with her arms out and her jumping into his arms has he spinned her round and hugged her tightly never letting go then he stopped spinning and put her down "Ummm dad you can let me go now" she said then he let her go "Ummmmmm dad this is my mate-to-be Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru this is my real father Lord Arc" she added then Sesshomaru bowed to him and he bowed back "Nice to meet you Lord Arc" said Sesshomaru "it's a pleasure to meet you Sesshomaru" said Lord Arc "ummmm these are my friends Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Jaken. Koga and Ayama" she mentioned "Kagome now why does that sound so familiar" said Lord Arc "Oh yea I knew your father Lord Ichigo...God rest his soul" he added "You knew my father" asked Kagome teary eyed "Yes I did" he said "and he was a lord to remember" he added "Kagome don't cry" Luna said walking over to her "I'll be fine Luna" said Kagome smiling brightly "Luna there is something I must tell you" he said "Yes father" Luna looked over at him "Naraku is beginning the final battle" he said to her "So be prepared" he added "Let's hurry up to Loki and get aid in this fight" said Inuyasha "No Inuyasha we can do this yourselfs" said Sesshomaru "We have three Mikos on our side" he added "Huh?" said Kagome "Who are these other two mikos" she asked "Sango and Rin" said Luna walking over to them "and me with spells" she added "But I'm not a Miko" said Sango "I'm just a demon slayer" she mentioned "You are Miko Sango and Kagome will train you both enough so we can win this fight" said Luna " I agree with Luna" said Koga "Me too" agreed Ayama "and with everyone here fighting we shall win this fight" said Luna has they all cheered "Let's work together has a team" she added putting out her hand "Count me in"said Inuyasha putting his hand on hers "Count us in" said Kagome and Rin putting their hands in "Count me in as well" said Sango putting her hand in "Me as well" said Miroku putting his hand in this has well has Koga and Ayame and the rest of the group "Count me in this fight" said Lord Arc putting his hand in the circle "Might as well count me in" said Sesshomaru putting his hand in then they lifted all their hands "Go Team" yelled everyone has they went and started working on a plan.**

**Me: Hello and sorry for the wait (she sighs)**

**Sesshomaru: The fight has begun for our team (he looks at Luna)**

**Luna: This is the biggest fight for Good vs Evil but who will win this battle**

**Inuyasha: I just hope that once Kagome gets the jewel she doesn't disappear**

**Kagome: I don't want to leave my friends at all**

**Sango: Maybe after this fight me and Miroku can finally get married**

**Miroku: Me too**

**Shippo: I hope that me and Rin will grow up and be friends forever**

**Rin: I do to**

**Me:Please Review the story please or I will not continue it**

**Everyone: Yea what she said.**


	15. Chapter 11: Final Battle

**Memories of Love**

**Chapter 11: The final battle**

**Last time on Memories of love**

**"We have three Mikos on our side" he added "Huh?" said Kagome "Who are these other two mikos" she asked "Sango and Rin" said Luna walking over to them "and me with spells" she added "But I'm not a Miko" said Sango "I'm just a demon slayer" she mentioned "You are Miko Sango and Rin is too and besides Kagome will train you both enough so we can win this fight" said Luna " I agree with Luna" said Koga "Me too" agreed Ayama "and with everyone here fighting we shall win this fight" said Luna has they all cheered "Let's work together has a team" she added putting out her hand "Count me in"said Inuyasha putting his hand on hers "Count us in" said Kagome and Rin putting their hands in "Count me in as well" said Sango putting her hand in "Me as well" said Miroku putting his hand in this has well has Koga and Ayame and the rest of the group "Count me in this fight" said Lord Arc putting his hand in the circle "Might as well count me in" said Sesshomaru putting his hand in then they lifted all their hands "Go Team" yelled everyone has they went and started working on a plan.**

**Now on Memories of Love**

**Luna and the group were working hard on the plan has everyone pitched in "Luna"yelled Kagome looking everywhere "Hey Inuyasha have you seen Luna" asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha "She was with her father the last time I saw her"He said to her looking straight at her "Thanks Inuyasha" Kagome walked away from him smiling brightly has she walked down the other camp side and entered a tent "Hey Luna can I talk to you for a minute" she asked her "yes of course" Luna said looking at her and walking out of the tent with Kagome "Whats up Kagome" Luna asked her turning to face her "Have you seen Inuyasha mope lately"Kagome asked her looking at her "I think he is down about Kikyo joining the other team but I think Kikyo mated with Naraku cause I felt something growing inside her and she felt real like us"Luna mentioned "Yes she did seem like it" Kagome said then saw Sesshomaru walking down the path with the kids following tow along with a angry Jaken following after.**

**Luna ran off to Sesshomaru and hugged him tightly has she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her level and kissed him passionitaly, has he pulled her closer to his person then pulled away blushing "Awwww fluffy is blushing" said Inuyasha grinning "Hold your tounge half-breed" growled Sesshomaru wanting to hit him real bad "Sesshomaru be nice"Luna said glaring at him "Sesshomaru are going to let your bitch talk to you like that" said Inuyasha then he fell on the ground getting hit "Take it back half-breed......take it back right now" Luna yelled at him has Sesshomaru and Koga took her off him "Luna calm down now"said Sesshomaru stroking her face gently "Inuyasha Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit boy!" Yelled Kagome has he fell into a crater and fell into a deep asleep "He will be out for awhile"said Miroku smirking then looked at Sango and blushed has he walked away making Luna giggle "Poor Miroku maybe we should help him out"said Luna looking at him has Sesshomaru took her away from the camp on his youkai cloud, has she layed on her stomach looking down at the forest below "Hey Sesshomaru what do you think of my father" Luna asked looking up at him "He is courageous and smart why do you ask" Sesshomaru said looking down at her "Cause my father thinks the same thing about you" she answered him and smiled cutely looking back down "Sesshomaru!" she yelled has the wind picked up and she fell off but someone caught her "Sesshomaru that was weird" she looked up seeing Kagura "Kagura put me down"yelled Luna struggling "Calm down princess" She said landing on the ground "You dropped something Lord Sesshomaru" she said from the ground has Sesshomaru appeared infront of Kagura growling "Sesshomaru stop it she is with my father" she said hugging him "That's right I'm here with a message for him" she said looking at him "Fine but no funny business" said Luna has they walked back to the camp.**

**They entered the camp and the group picked up their weapons getting ready to attack Kagura "Drop your weapons now guys she's with us"yelled Luna has they dropped their weapons then Luna's father came over "Kagura whats the urgent message" he asked her "My Lord someone from the east is attacking the castle" she said bowing low "Oh no"Luna smacked her forehead "Let me guess" asked Sesshomaru looking over at her has she nodded her head "He is so dead unless Takuto told him that I got kidnapped by Naraku and thats why"Luna added then looked at her father "Come on lets go" said Luna looking at the group has she popped her knuckles "No daughter you stay here"said Lord Arc "But dad" Luna whined looking over at him "You are to stay here.....your to young for this"He said to her looking at her "I am not to young you old wolf demon"she said angrierly "Watch what you say young pup" Lord Arc growled at her "No I will not" she yelled at him growling also "Luna you will stay here and thats an order" he yelled at her "I hate you" she yelled and run off in another direction, He was going to follow but Kagome grabbed him "Let her be Lord Arc"she said to him then Sesshomaru followed after her "Why is she always acting like that"asked Inuyasha then got smacked on the head by Miroku "She wants be treated like a woman not like a child"said Kagome looking in the direction Luna had vanished to.**

**Luna arrived to a river has she punched a tree breaking it then she fell to her knees crying "Luna you shouldn't cry" said Sesshomaru walking over to her and bending down to her level has she launched into his arms and cried into his chest "I wish he would stop treating me has a child"Luna said sobbing into his chest "I know love"he said holding onto her tightly "But he finally gets to know you since he didn't before cause of Lord Ryu so he just wants you to be happy and protect you from harm and danger" he added looking over the horzion "I know Sesshomaru"she said looking up at him then he looked down and licked her tears away from her cheek has she giggled "You always know what makes me laugh" she said smiling at him "well I'm your mate-to-be so it's my job to make you smile" he said winking "Your mind is in the gutter isn't it perverted dog" she said smirking "This Sesshomarus mind is not in the gutter Miss wolf" he said glaring at her then she laughed and got up running behind a tree has she sticked her tounge at him "I'll race you back to camp" she said running ahead "Cheater" he yelled following suit, Back at the camp everyone was getting ready to travel has they heard yelling and laughter "I'm so beating you fluffy" Yelled Luna "No you are not" yelled Sesshomaru has they ran into camp together has Sesshomaru grabbed her and swang her around "It was so a tie" said Luna giggling.**

**Sesshomaru put her down and blushed three shades of red "Awwwww my fluffy is blushing" Luna giggled has he started tickling her "Oh ok oh ok I'm sorry for calling you fluffy"she said laughing then he stopped then her father walked to her "May we talk" asked Lord Arc has he started walking away "I'll be fine Sesshomaru" she said following her father into a tent "Look father I'm sorry for yelling at you but I'm not a child anymore but I understand that you want to protect me since your just beginning to know me" she said looking at him "I'm sorry for telling you what to do but I care about you kiddo" he said looking over at her then they hugged and walked out of the tent then seeing the groups weapons out "Guys whats going on" Luna asked running towards them "Miss Luna" yelled Takuto running to her "Thank you god your alright" he mentioned "Takuto what are you doing here" Luna asked has she saw Loki running towards them "Luna Miku Wolf you are in trouble" said Loki glaring at her "Hi brother" she said hiding behind Sesshomaru "Hello Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nice to see you again" said Loki then saw others in the group "Koga whats been going on and who are these people" he asked looking at each other "Well these are friends of yours Kagome,Miroku,Sango,Shippo,Rin and Jaken" said Koga pointing to everyone "and but not least Lord Arc"he added pointing to Luna's father. **

**Loki growled at him has Lord Arc just stood there doing nothing "Loki stop growling at my father now" yelled Luna glaring at him "No our father is Lord Ryu" he said still growling " No Lord Ryu is your father but Lord Arc is my father and Star's father" said Luna growling at him has Zero flew into her 'Miss Luna Miss Luna your brother is coming' said Zero then looked around seeing him 'To late Zero' she said to him has she sat up 'and never fly into people like that' she added has she stared at him "The dragon hatched but why unless your mate-to-be is here" said Loki looking at the guys "So who is it" he added looking "It's Sesshomaru" Luna smiled cutely has Loki looked dumbfounded then looked from Sesshomaru to Luna "Your joking right" asked Loki smirking "No we are not Joking for we love each other" said Luna smacking her brother in the head.**

**Loki growled at Sesshomaru has the group sat in the circle has Takuto came to them then Luna broke the silence "Brother why are you here anyway" she asked him has he stopped growling and turned his head towards her "Well I heard that you got kidnapped from Kaito and then I went after you"said Loki looking over at Lord Arc "Well sorry but me and Kaito will never be together cause I have Sesshomaru and Zero" Luna said looking to Sesshomaru has Zero landed on his shoulder "The egg hatched for you'll two" asked Loki surpised "Cause we loved each other before we knew it" said Sesshomaru and Luna in union then Luna looked over at Sesshomaru and they laughed so hard at that "What the hell is so funny" asked Loki glaring "That we said that together which we have never done before" she said has they stopped laughing and leaned in together "I think it's time for bed" said Kagome has she stared at the kids on Ah-uh then the adults followed suit has Kagome picked them up and placed them in a tent and tucked them in "Oh k girls lets go take a bath" said Kagome smiling looking at the girls "Sounds good to me" said Sango giggling "Are you in Kagura" said Luna looking at her has she nodded her head and the girls headed to the hot springs together.**

**The men stayed at the camp watching over the little ones "So Lord Arc when did you start seeing Kagura"asked Miroku grinning like a mad man "I'm not seeing Kagura" he said looking down "Just admit you old wolf"said Inuyasha grinning also has Sesshomaru sighed and smacked them both behind their heads "Owwww" they said in unison "I'm seeing her but don't tell Luna yet" said Lord Arc sighing "I think she already figured that one out Lord Arc" said Sesshomaru sighing in frustration "Yea she is not dim-wit Lord Arc unlike are friend here" said Miroku pointing to Inuyasha has he growled at him. **

**The girls appeared at the hot spring has they started to strip off their clothes and enter the hot spring "So Kagura how long have you been seeing my dad" asked Luna curiously "You knew huh?" she asked surpised "For awhile since the first time we meet"said Luna smiling "and I don't care if you are seeing" she added with a grin "You big childish wolf" said Kagome giggling has she screamed playfully has she was being chase around the hot springs by Luna but she hid behind Sango "Will you two stop before I seprate you two"said Sango in a motherly voice "Yes Mom" they said in unison and laughed "So Kagura you didn't answer my question" said Luna looking at her "After we first meet" said Kagura sighing "I'm glad he is happy and that means he won't bug me alot" she smiling happily "Well I'm getting out what about the rest of you" said Kagome getting out of the springs with Sango, Kagura and Ayame "Your staying Luna" asked Kagome has Luna nodded then they got dressed and left the area to go back to camp.**

**They entered the camp seeing the men hurting each other expect Sesshomaru who looked up at them and standed has he left the area going to the hot spring, Luna looked up seeing Sesshomaru there taking off his clothes has he joined her "Luna you are gorgeous" said Sesshomaru smiling "and Your handsome Sesshomaru" said Luna smiling cutely has they inched closer together then he pulled her into his chest and kissed her deeply on the lips has she parted her lips for him.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon Starts Here~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Luna and Sesshomaru got out of the hot spring has he layed out his Haori and his tail has he layed her down and climbing on top of her looking into her eyes "Are you sure that you are ready for this" Sesshomaru asked her and she nodded her head has he leaned down his head and start licking her neck gently leaving small butterfly kisses along her neck has he licked down to her valley of breast has he could hear her moan softly, then he took his hand and cupped her breast gently has he licked her hard nipple while sucking on it has he twisted and pull the other nipple has he switched breast hearing her moan.**

**Sesshomaru licked down her body has he reached the stomach and licked circles around the navel making her moan louder has he reached her hot core then looked up at her has he lick her clit gently making her moan more loudly then he took one finger and put it into her heated core has she arched her back and moved her hips into his face has he placed is other hand over her hip to hold her down, has he started pumping his one finger into then added another finger has he pumped faster into her has moaned loudly in her throat.**

**He felt her walls tighten around his finger then she came hard on his fingers has he took them out and started licking them has he placed his tounge into her heated core eating her out then he went up her body and kissed her deeply to let her have a taste of herself then he was flipped over onto his back has she climbed up onto him bitting his neck and licking has she left small kisses on his neck has she licked down his body to his long erracted member has she licked the tip of it, She placed her whole mouth onto it has she started sucking and stroking whatever she couldn't put into her mouth has she heard him grunt has he started thrusted into her mouth has she kept sucking on him hard then he came in her mouth has she shallowed it and licked the tip of it.**

**Sesshomaru flipped Luna over has she layed on her back then he looked at her in the eyes "Are you ready for me love" he asked gently smiling at her "Yes" she said smiling to him "This is only going to heart for alittle bit alright Luna"he said to her has she nodded and him postioning himself to her center of her heated core, He kissed her deeply has he thrusted into her breaking her barrier has she screamed into him mouth and tears started to come out of her eyes then he kissed away all her tears has he let her get adjusted to his size not moving.**

**Luna relaxed has the pain left and pleasure to it's place has she bucked her hips into him then he grunted in pleasure has he thrusted slowly into her "Seshomaru Faster" she asked him then he thrusted faster and harder has he went deeper into her has he felt her legs wrap around his waist then he grunted "Luna your so tight" he said has he kept thrusting into her, Her walls were tighting around his member has she felt her body shake then she screamed out his name "SESSHOMARU!" she screamed has she climaxed then he thrusted one more time and split his seeds into her and howled into the night has his fangs enlarged in bite her in her juction has he marked her has his mate then he pulled out his fangs and licked it has he saw a moon and a star appear where he bite her then smiled down at her.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~Lemon ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**He pulled out of her has Sesshomaru layed next to her and pulled her into his chest has she layed onto his chest with his arms around her waist then he covered them up has she fell into a fast sleep then he followed right after her, The sun come out has he opened up his eyes then saw Luna still sleeping then he kissed her forehead "Wake up Koi" he said to her smiling has she opened her baby blue eyes and smiled "Good Morning Koi" she said kissing his cheek and then yawned "Good Morning Luna and Sesshomaru" said a voice has they turned their heads to see purple eyes then Luna covered herself up and blushed "Hello Miroku" Luna looked embarressed "Hello Monk" growled Sesshomaru "Whoa whoa I didn't spy on you last night just after I heard a howl" Miroku said in his defence then Inuyasha came running into the sense then turned around blushing "Ah! man I always walk in on them" cursed Inuyasha has Kagome giggled "Good Morning Sister" said Kagome smiling at her "Hey Kagome" said Luna blushing then looked around "Where is my father" she asked blushing three shades of red "Still in his tent with Kagura" said Kagome smirking then they left the area to let the mates get dressed.**

**Luna and Sesshomaru entered the camp looking at each of them then Luna entered her fathers tent then turned around screaming "AH! I just saw my father naked with Kagura" she run and hid behind Sesshomaru then Lord Arc and Kagura came out of the tent dressed "Now my eyes burn" screamed Luna has she looked at her father with complete horror "You mated with Kagura Lord Arc" said Miroku has he looked at him "yes I did" he said looking over at Kagura who was blushing madly has her step-daughter just walked in seeing them naked "that why I heard another howl" said Miroku grinning then Lord Arc looked over at Sesshomaru and Luna then sighed "You also mated" asked Lord Arc has they both nodded "Hey aleast you didn't see us naked Dad" said Luna stick her tounge out.**

**The gang sat in a circle and ate their food in silence has Kagome dropped her bowl and stood up with her bow in hand " I sense a large piece of the jewel and a stench" said Kagome has the rest got their weapons standing in their stances "Shippo protect Rin" said Luna looking at the Shippo has he grabbed Rin's hand and started dragging her off into the woods "Rin if demons come after you use your barrier that we taught you" said Kagome has she snotched an arrow on her bow has they heard evil laughter, Appeared out of now where was Naraku and Kikyo has she stared at the group then at Inuyasha "It most pain you to see Kikyo has mine" said Naraku smirking evilly has Inuyasha pulled out his sword "Not when I have kagome on my side" Inuyasha yelled has he smiled at Kagome and she smiled back "How touching" said Naraku has he started attacking at the group.**

**Luna and Sesshomaru were attacking the tenticales coming at them but one lunged straight for Sesshomaru then Luna got in the way and put up a barrier "Sesshomaru if we make it out of this and when I have this kid we are going to name it Angel" Luna said has she smirked seeing his reaction to the news "We having a pup" said Sesshomaru shocked then looked over his shoulder has he saw her nodd "Hey you two stop talking and start fighting" yelled Inuyasha has he kept attacking his enemys tenticales "Inuyasha your going to be an uncle and we want you to be around so don't die" Yelled Luna has fought back to back with Sesshomaru "Yea right like I would die" said Inuyasha has he smirked "Kagome you know the plan right" said Luna has Kagome nodded then let an arrow go towards Naraku has Inuyasha swinged his sword around "Wind Scar" he yelled has their attacks combined.**

**Luna swung her sword around "Sesshomaru ready" she asked then smiled "Dragon strike" he yelled has his attack went along with their attack "Dragon Freeze" Luna yelled has her attack went and attacked him together but then Naraku laughed "Is that all you can do"he said laughing evilly "Not finished yet Naraku" said Luna has she looked over at her dad and nodded "Ice wind" yelled Lord Arc "Lovers Kiss" yelled Luna has Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome and nodded "Hell Freeze" yelled Sango has she added her miko powers to her attack "Dragon Strike" yelled Sesshomaru "Fox Fire" yelled Shippo has their attacks became one "Love Freeze" They yelled in unison has it strucked Naraku making him become ashes along with Kikyo.**

**Kagome ran to the ashes and saw the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls has she picked up then it went from black to pink has she took her clear bottle necklace with two shards of it then placed them into the crack of the jewel "Koga I need your jewel shards" asked Kagome gently has he handed them over to her "Thanks" she said has she placed them together then the jewel started glowing, They looked at the jewel and saw it was whole finally "Kagome remember it has to be a self-less wish" reminded Miroku has she nodded has she closed her eyes 'Midoriko I wish that everyone got what they wish for' she thought has the jewel glowed then she opened her eyes to see Kohaku standing there in the flesh then saw Inuyasha still a half-breed.**

**Kagome gapsed has she looked straight at him "What did you want Inuyasha" she asked surpised "I wanted you to stay here with......m-me" he said to her has she ran and hugged him tightly "AWWWWWWWW" said Luna smiling brightly "Kagome what did you wish for" she asked "I wanted to stay with my friends" she said smiling at Inuyasha has he blushed, Kagome looked at Luna and smiled "I'm going to be an aunt" she said all giddy "Yep and dad is going to be a grand father" said Luna giggling then looked up at Sesshomaru has she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her mate then kissed him deeply.**

**Miroku smiled at the sight then looked at around seeing everyone happy then he looked at Sango and tapped on her shoulder has Sango stood up he grabbed her and kissed her passioninately on the lips "GO Miroku" yelled the group has they saw them kiss then they pulled away and smiled "Sango will you marry me" he asked her then she nodded "Congrats guys" yelled Luna and Kagome has they run over and group hugged them and they smiled together then they turned and looked at the sunset together on the hill of their battlefield has Rin and Shippo hugged their adpoted parents "Rin are you alright with me being your mother" asked Luna has she Stared at her "Yes Momma-chan" she giggled has she hugged both tightly.**

**Luna along with Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Ah-un went to the west with Inuyasha,Kagome and Shippo has the rest went their seprate ways but promised that they would meet up at Sango's and Miroku's wedding, Her father Lord Arc told her the news of being an older sister to their new child has the females both screamed happily at the news for both the mothers.**

**The End.**

**Me: Sorry it took me so long but remember I am doing a sequal**

**Luna: I'm pregnant and I am excited cause it's Sesshomaru's child (she smiled cutely)**

**Seshomaru: Well I want a boy so he can become heir after I die (he sighed)**

**Rin: I don't care ( she giggled)**

**Me: Next Story is when Kagura and Luna give birth then Sango and Miroku get Married has Inuyasha asks Kagome to mate with him and she says yes then another evil appears and he will be harder than the last one.**

**Luna: I'm excited (she smiles)**

**Me: Who wants to say good-bye **

**Inuyasha: I will say this time**

**Me: Fine by me good ahead**

**Inuyasha:( he clears his throat) Good Bye but this isn't a final good-bye**

**Everyone: Good-bye and see you next time**


End file.
